Uniendo Familias
by Giselth
Summary: Bella y Jasper cometieron errores en el pasado dando paso a una pequeña he inocente niña, sin saberlo ¿Qué pasará cuando Jasper en un viaje de estudios consiga a su gran amor, trayendo consigo también al de Bella? ¿Qué pasará con la relación de él cuando descubra a esta pequeña?
1. Chapter 1: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

**Sumary:**** Bella y Jasper cometieron errores en el pasado dando paso a una pequeña he inocente niña, sin saberlo ¿Qué pasará cuando Jasper en un viaje de estudios consiga a su gran amor, trayendo consigo también al de Bella? ¿Qué pasará con la relación de él cuando descubra a esta pequeña?**

**Y por sobre todo ¿Qué pasará con Edward cuándo se entere de que esa pequeñita que le ha robado el corazón es hija de su ahora mejor amigo, con la mujer que empieza a amar?**

**¿Seguirá siendo lo mismo?...**

Capítulo 1: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Bella POV:

TIN, TIN, TIN,

Me levante como todas las mañana a la misma hora de siempre 7:00 am, hoy como todos los lunes y el resto de los días de la semana, Lizzie tenía que ir a su guardería de 8:00 a 1:00 pm, tenía que aprovechar este tiempo para hacer muchas cosas, ocuparme de mi casa, seguir escribiendo… mantener esta casa en armonía para mi pequeña familia, mi niña, mi pequeñita bebé, Lizzie y por supuesto, chiripa, el perrito de la casa

Pronto mi bebé cumpliría los cuatros años de nacida y yo los 21, si, fui una de esas chicas con embarazo precoz que no pensó con la cabeza, sino con el corazón o en mi caso con los sentimientos y que ahora vive las "consecuencias", aunque esa palabra es muy fea según mi opinión, yo no considero a mi bebé una consecuencia sino una bendición, una muy grande que ha venido a alegrarme mi vida.

¿Por qué se dice que yo pensé con los sentimientos y no con el corazón? Simple no amaba a Jasper, el papá de mi bebita, cuando creamos a nuestra pequeña, yo creía que si pero no es así, él y yo éramos, excelentes amigos desde que estudiábamos en la prepa y lo confundimos todo, éstas son las consecuencias.

Yo no sabía de mi embarazo, hasta un mes después… de que se fue… ¿Cómo pasó todo esto? Resumen: después de la graduación y de las minis vacaciones que tuvimos, llego el momento de partida, él se iría a estudiar a Londres, a una Universidad que desconocía, por completo y yo a Phoenix, nos separaríamos por siempre, no sabíamos si nos volveríamos a ver de nuevo, así que decidimos dar éste paso, como despedida, un día antes de su partida, más nunca pude contactarlo…

Anteriormente él y su familia vivían en Nueva York, se habían mudado a Forks gracias al trabajo del padre de Jasper, su padre era un gran arquitecto, le propusieron como proyecto convertir a Forks en una verdadera ciudad, acepto gustoso y cuando ya lo tuvo todo planeado, se mudó a Forks junto con su equipo de trabajo para volver todo aquello realidad, su esposa Lillians, no estuvo dispuesta a soportar su ausencia por tanto tiempo, decidió seguirlo, trayendo consigo a sus dos hijos Rosalie y Jasper, así fue como llegaron aquí.

Ellos eran los ricos del pueblo, todo lo que obtuvieron al llegar eran falsas amistades, que sólo los buscaban por interés, entre ellos el famoso grupito de "populares", pero había algo que no cuadraba allí o más bien alguien, y ese era él. Es que tan sólo a simple vista parecía alguien a quien le importaba alguien más que sólo él, a diferencia de su hermana, que parecía disfrutar toda la atención que le daban.

Creo que quise hacer algo para cambiar aquello, así que en clase de historia, materia que compartía con él tanto en el salón como en el mesón, me presenté formalmente, al parecer capto la indirecta, porque me pidió el "gran favor" de que lo ayudara a ponerse al día con las clases que no pudo ver, gracias a su llegada tarde al año escolar, de sólo un mes, y digo "gran favor" porque no lo necesitaba, era el mejor alumno de la clase, pero yo acepte gustosa.

Nos reuníamos muy seguido en su casa o en la mía para "ponernos al día con las clases" pero hacíamos todo menos aquello, no me mal entiendan, quiero decir que en vez de estudiar, nos reíamos, veíamos películas, hacíamos desastre, e incluso nos escapábamos al cine, plaza, centro comerciales y por si fuera poco a la playa La Push.

Poco después me presentó a su familia como su amiga, y luego como su mejor amiga, cosa que al parecer les agradó a todos menos a su hermana, de verdad parecía que me odiaba, pero Jasper me decía que sólo eran celos, porque eran mellizos y ella quería su atención completa, cosa que no obtenía, gracias a que casi siempre estaba conmigo.

En el instituto… ese era otro cuento, al parecer casi toda la población femenina me odiaba, por haber atrapado al bombón del año, gracias al cielo existían personas como Ángela que no prestaban atención a aquello y como no si tenía a su novio Ben, creo que era la única amiga mujer que tenía en el instituto, pero no consideraba que me hacía falta más.

Jasper y yo éramos inseparables, me venía a buscar todos los días en su BMW negro, para llevarme al instituto, al parecer tenía algo en contra de mi auto y no entiendo que, ya que era un Chevrolet Astra 2002, ósea que mierda le pasaba con ello, era mi auto digo no era la gran cosa pero tampoco era una vieja chatarra de quinta, pero no me importó en lo absoluto tener que ir en el suyo, cuando llegábamos al instituto y me veían bajar de él, definitivamente todo se volvía una competencia de quien lograba asesinar a Bella con la mirada, aunque claro le dábamos material para ello, él siempre caminaba con uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me acompañaba a cada clase, claramente todos pensarían que éramos más que amigos. Pero definitivamente todo se volvió peor cuando nos volvimos novios ¿Por qué? Porque como todos los novios nos besábamos en el instituto y eso parecía poner peor las cosas.

No era como si me importara lo que pensara la gente, de hecho más de una vez me agarré a golpe con más de una gata que me molestaba la vida "por haberle robado lo suyo", obviamente le dejaba en claro quien mandaba y lo mejor de todo: ni los profesores ni el director se enteraban de nada, al parecer las condenadas tenían el orgullo bien grande como para hacer saber que habían quedado como estúpidas delante de mí.

Y bueno, que podría decir, Jasper me defendía cada vez que podía, el hecho de ser hijo de alguien importante para Forks en ese momento, significaba mucho para los jóvenes del instituto, y les dejaba bien claro a las mojigatas y a los estúpidos que no se podían meter con su chica, además de que teníamos una mesa especial para nosotros, todos decían que éramos unos locos incluso inventaban que consumíamos, pero obvio que no era cierto, simplemente éramos dos jóvenes a quienes les gustaba divertirse y reírse por tonterías.

Y así como esa magia estuvo durante todo el año escolar, se fue poco después de que terminara. Dimos ese gran paso un día antes de que se marchara a Londres y al día siguiente lo despedí en el aeropuerto, me dolió mucho despedirlo, pero no porque perdía a un novio, sino porque posiblemente perdería a mi amigo, teníamos los números del otro y sabíamos dónde estudiaría el otro, pero también sabíamos que las cosas no siempre salían como uno esperaba, que seguramente estaríamos muy ocupados con nuestras carreras y no tendríamos el tiempo suficiente para saber del otro además de que teníamos en nuestra contra los horarios distintos del día y la noche, y era eso lo que me dolía, perderlo por completo. Cuando nos hicimos novios teníamos muy en claro que esto sólo duraría poco tiempo, específicamente hasta que se fuera, y decidimos jugárnoslas todas.

Una semana después fue mi turno de irme a Phoenix a estudiar literatura, al parecer había conseguido una beca completa allá y era perfecto por estaría con mi madre y su esposo, hace casi dos años que no los veía, desde que decidí irme a vivir con mi padre, para darle espacio a ella. Cuando mamá se enteró de mi embarazo me corrió de la casa, al parecer creía que era una gran estúpida por haberme embarazado y al ver que no quería remediarlo optó por esa opción hasta que "recapacitara".

Estaba muy dolida, pero le conté a Charlie lo ocurrido y llego a Phoenix para enfrentar a mi madre pero ella no dio su brazo a torcer, y por si fuera poco, me enteré que una de las normas para los becados de la universidad donde fui admitida era que en el caso de la chica, no podíamos estar ni quedar embarazadas, ya que eso dificultaría mucho nuestro promedio y bueno la universidad nos estaba pagando los estudios, no podían darse el lujo de perder tanto, pensé que mi vida estaba acaba, pero luego mi padre hablo conmigo y me hizo entrar en razón, aún recuerdo sus palabras.

"Bella mi niña, sé que posiblemente estés asustada, yo también lo estuve hace mucho tiempo cuando te tuve a ti, pero es un bebé Bella, un nuevo angelito que viene a llenar de alegría nuestras vidas, aunque claro, Jasper no está contigo para ayudarte y saber de este nuevo angelito, pero ten por seguro que daremos con él, aunque sé que no será una tarea fácil, pero lo que sí sé que si no lo logramos, tú serás una buena mamá, la mejor. Yo siempre fui y sigo siendo de esas personas que adora y creen en los niños y también sé que los niños logran como único impedimento privarnos de nuestros estudios, por un tiempo, ya que después podemos volver a ello y eso es precisamente lo que quiero que hagas, que nos demuestres a todos que puedes con todo lo que se te venga encima y que puedes lograrlo, sigue adelante que ahora tienes una gran razón para hacerlo"

Con esas palabras me di cuenta de que tenía razón, ya no tenía universidad, pero entonces recordé que no fue la única a la que me admitieron, ahora tenía que llamar a cada una de ellas para ver si me aceptaban de nuevo, claro preferiblemente con beca, ahora más que nunca necesitaba del dinero.

Y después de mucho rezar y rogar me aceptaron en una ubicada en Nueva York y con media beca, lo cual era suficiente para mí, después de que todas las demás universidades me dijeran que no, esto era justo lo que necesitaba. Al llegar allá alquilé un pequeño departamento en un edificio, que tan sólo contenía, una habitación, cocina, un baño, sala-comedor y un puesto de estacionamiento, sé que es poco pero era lo único que se ajustaba a mis posibilidades. Lo otro era conseguir trabajo, el cual logré con mucho esfuerzo, en uno de mis días de clase, me enteré de que en la universidad necesitaban a alguien más en archivo para trabajar, me ofrecí de inmediato y después de hacerme las pruebas correspondientes del trabajo, logré llegar a un acuerdo con la universidad.

El acuerdo consistía en que trabajaría allí si recibir pago alguno, al parecer ese era un trabajo al que pagan por hora, así que yo trabajaría las horas que pudiera y todo ese dinero se juntaría para ir pagando la otra mitad de mis estudios en la universidad, el trabajo era simplemente sencillo, se trataba de sacar copias a las actividades de los profesores y entregarlas a tiempo, enviar comunicados a los padrea afiliados, realizar convocatorias o anuncios, pasar a computadora las planificaciones de los profesores y transcribir las pruebas de otras carreras como medicina, electrónica y todos esos campos que desconocía.

Mi rutina consistía en escaparme a archivo la mitad de mis horas libres, específicamente las que tenía entre una materia y otra, la otra mitad las utilizaba para realizar alguna actividad que me faltara, aparte me quedada después de que acabara mis clases por lo menos unas tres o cuatros horas, dependiendo de las tareas que tuviera… todo estaba arreglado por un tiempo, ya que mi padre me dio el dinero que estaba ahorrado para mi universidad desde que era una niña, claro él no sabía que me darían media beca, ese dinero era suficiente como para pagar mi departamento y comer decentemente en los tres años que duraba mi carrera, pero ahora añadiendo, a mi bebé y todos sus gastos, las cosas se complicaba un poco y lo único que se ocurría para eso era que podía trabajar en vacaciones, pero no estaba segura de aquello.

Los primeros meses en la universidad estuvieron bien, la rutina se cumplía y no llegaba tan cansada a casa, luego para mi séptimo mes de embarazo, llegó Sue, la novia de papá, ella y mi padre salían cuando estudiaba en Forks, hace poco se volvieron novios y digamos que se compadeció de mí y vino a ayudarme para mi séptimo mes, hasta el nacimiento de mi bebé, el cual fue en mayo, no puedo negar que me sentí culpable de separarla de papá por todo ese tiempo, pero al parecer estaban bien, y muy felices, ¿Cómo logró caber ella también en mi imitación de departamento?, bueno colocamos una cama en la sala y ella dormía allí, raro verdad..

Las cosas con mamá se arreglaron después del nacimiento de Lizzie, al parecer se dio cuenta que la del error era ella y no yo, así que cuando me toco volver a la universidad para presentar los exámenes finales de mi primer año, ella llegó a Nueva York, para cuidar de Lizzie, mientras estudiaba, y estuvo conmigo por casi dos meses, mientras su esposo, estaba de gira en varios de sus juegos, era basquetbolista. Después de que se fue, me di cuenta de que todas las quincenas aparecían en mi cuenta varios dólares que no eran míos, ella me dijo que sólo quería ayudarme un poco, acepte.

Le busque una guardería a Lizzie mientras trabajaba en la universidad, durante las vacaciones escolares y la pagaba con ese dinero que me mandaba mamá, pero sabía que las cosas se me complicarían, pues no era suficiente, gracias al cielo llegaron Leah y Jacob, ella era hija de Sue y ambos buscaban, alguna oportunidad para estudiar y trabajar. Le ofrecí a Leah quedarse en mi casa mientras encontraba alguna, con ello ya no necesite de la guardería ya que Leah cuido de mi niña mientras que duro mi tiempo de trabajo durante las vacaciones y luego pude hacerlo yo, además de que en el tiempo que estuvo viviendo en casa, lo cuales fueron tres meses, me pago la mitad de la renta.

Regresé a la universidad, y ya mi niña tenía cuatro meses de nacida, Leah había logrado ingresar a una universidad para estudiar su penúltimo año de administración de empresas, y Jacob, bueno él no tuvo tanta suerte, pero eso se solucionó cuando en la misma universidad de Leah, un mes después del inicio de las clases se desocupó una vacante para mecánica, el cual aprovechó con mucho éxito, ¿qué estuvo haciendo, en el mes que no estuvo estudiando? Cuidó de Lizzie, mientras estudiaba y trabajaba, cuando inició con las clases, volví a mi rutina de la guardería.

En vacaciones viajaba a Forks, y bueno trabajaba allá, Sue tenía un negocio en la Push, donde se podían alquilar, tablas, motos, salvavidas y un montón de cosa, digamos que aceptó darme trabajo y tener a Lizzie conmigo, además de que me pagaba.

Definitivamente, todo estuvo bien, durante mis estudios, necesité de mucha ayuda para mi último año, pues con mi trabajo no había logrado juntar el dinero faltante para mis estudios, así que le pedí prestado a mucha gente, incluyendo a mis padres. Pero ese fue tiempo pasado, ahora estoy realmente bien.

Después de que me gradué mi madre con todas sus influencias, las cuales no tengo idea de cuáles serán, logró que me aceptaran en una editorial, para escribir un libro, era una gran responsabilidad, que acepte y logré escribir un pequeño libro de mucho drama y superación, me inspiré en todas las dificultades, que tuve en mi vida, para hacerlo, o más bien saque toda esa rabia y dolor que sentí muchas veces, y lo plasmé en ese libro, al parecer fue un éxito, porque parece que a muchas personas les encanta el sufrimiento ajeno, al menos eso demostraron con mi libro.

Eso me inspiró muchísimo y con el apoyo y la influencia de mi madre logré sacar otro libro, pero este era un libro erótico, mi madre decía que a las personas les encantaba pervertirse la vida con lecturas de este tipo y por ello sería un éxito, la editorial vio mi talento gracias a mi primer libro y me apoyó con este segundo, y como predijo mi madre tuvo un éxito cinco veces mayor al primero.

Mi libro trataba de una sexy chica en busca de la mayor aventura de su vida, en ella se encontraba con algo mejor, el hombre de sus sueños, un joven ladrón sin mucha moral que logra robarle su corazón… y sus bragas, en muchas oportunidades, un libro de mucha aventura y sensualidad, que vivían día a día estos dos amantes.

Después de que saliera este libro y me demostrara todas sus ganancias la editorial me rogó y convenció para que siguiera escribiendo, lo cual hice con mucha devoción, era lo mío, incluso quedé en convertir este libro en una saga, donde la protagonista fuese esta valiente mujer, de hecho trabajo en este libro, en este momento.

Las ganancias que obtuve con ambos libros hicieron que mi vida cambiara para mejor, logre pagar todas mis deudas, y me mudé a un departamento mejor, más grande, con una habitación más, en un lugar más seguro, el cuál era un excelente edificio de 30 pisos, al parecer los últimos dos pisos eran una especie de casa, que pertenecía a una familia muy adinerada. Yo vivía en el piso 4, los departamentos estaban ordenados desde los más pequeños abajo, hasta los más grandes arriba, digamos que él mío era más o menos, ya que compartía piso con por lo menos 4 departamentos, más el mío. Jacob y Leah, están juntos en este momento, y viven en el mismo edificio que yo, pero dos pisos más abajo del mío.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi todo lo que había logrado con mucho esfuerzo –Definitivamente mi vida cambió- me dije a mí misma mientras caminaba a la habitación de mi niña para despertarla, hoy es un nuevo día. –Despierta dormilona, hoy comienza otro día-

-No quiero mami- dijo mi pequeñita mientras se escondía más debajo de las sábanas.

-Vamos bebita, es día de escuelita- De verdad parecía no querer levantarse.

-Está bien mami- me dijo mi bebé, después de un buen rato pasándose las manitas por sus ojitos y estirándose, como todo un gatito.

Se bajó de su camita rumbo al baño y yo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para todos, si mi bebé sabe bañarse solita, ya es toda una mujercita de bien. Empecé a preparar unas tostaditas con huevo revuelto y algo de jugo que sobró de ayer, lo dejé servido en la mesa y me fui a mí habitación para vestirme y llevar a Lizzie al colegio.

Íbamos rumbo al colegio en mí mismo auto de siempre, nunca más me interesó cambiarlo, ¿para qué si era genial y servía? Nah, mejor se queda y ya. Tomamos la misma ruta de siempre y sí, todo estuvo súper, nos detuvimos en un semáforo, faltando tan sólo una calle para llegar a la guardería de Lizzie, cuando de repente pasa un BMW negro de volada, aunque claro éste iba de regreso, o por lo menos a mí contraria, eso me dejó paralizada y literalmente, es decir me recordó a él y a que mi niña no tiene un papá, aunque claro eso ya se lo había explicado y al parecer lo comprendió y todo, y me sacó de mi ensoñación los constantes pitidos de esos malditos carros.

-YA VA, YA VA, no joda- me tenían harta y apenas estábamos empezando la mañana.

-¿mami, dijiste una mala palabra?- me preguntó mi bebita con cara de signo de interrogación y con vocecita tierna, si creo que no me escucho, ya que eso último lo dije un poco bajito

-No mi niña no dije una mala palabra- _dije dos _complete en mi mente –Mira bebé ya llegamos- le dije señalándole la entrada de la guardería. Estacioné mi auto donde siempre, me bajé y fui a sacar a Lizzie del carro.

-Bueno mi nena te portas bien y te comes toda la comida- le dije mientas terminaba de bajarla y nos dirigíamos a la entrada.

-Si mamita te amo- dijo mientras entraba.

-Yo también- le respondí mientras me retiraba y saludaba a la muchacha de guardia, ya las conocía a todas, claro como no si desde que estudiaba, traía a mi niña aquí.

Conduje rápidamente a mi casa, hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer, por ejemplo hace unos días me comprometí a hacerle una limpieza completa a la casa, que hoy estaba dispuesta a hacer, mientras Lizzie no estaba, además de que tenía que seguir escribiendo, y por lo pronto podía decir que no tenía un idea planteada, todo lo que tenía de mi libro eran simples ideas o fragmentos que se me venían a la mente y los tenía todos guardados en Word.

Estacioné mi auto en lugar habitual, cuando vi que habían varios puestos de estacionamientos que nunca habían sido ocupados, ocupados, es decir habían un ¿Jeep?, si creo que es un Jeep, un porche, un volvo, un BMW rojo y uno negro, esperen ¿rojo y negro?... no, claro que no, muchas otras personas también tienen BMW rojos y negros, no sólo Jasper y Rosalie ¿verdad?, hay que estoy pensando, realmente te estas volviendo loca Bella.

Estaba caminando rumbo al ascensor, y pareciese que todo pasaba a cámara lenta, las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y ahí estaba Jasper con su vista fija en los botones del ascensor, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve paralizada, lo que sé es que cuando recuperé la conciencia, caí en la realidad.

¿_De verdad estaba allí? ¿Fue producto de mi imaginación? ¿Vino a buscarme? ¿Alguien le dijo dónde estaba?_

Realmente estaba asustada, y lo primero que hice después de recuperar la conciencia fue salir corriendo, por las escaleras, rumbo a mi departamento, claro, si Jasper vino por mí lo más probable es que estuviera esperando en mi departamento a que abriera la puerta.

Con ese último pensamiento pise el último escalón del cuarto piso para enfrentarme a mi realidad

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Hola que tal estuvo, ¿qué llegada les gustó más esta o la de la anterior historia? **

**Pregunta del capítulo: ¿Creen qué Jasper vino por Bella y Lizzie?**


	2. Chapter 2: No puede ser

******Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer... la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Sumary:**** Bella y Jasper cometieron errores en el pasado dando paso a una pequeña he inocente niña, sin saberlo ¿Qué pasará cuando Jasper en un viaje de estudios consiga a su gran amor, trayendo consigo también al de Bella? ¿Qué pasará con la relación de él cuando descubra a esta pequeña?**

**Y por sobre todo ¿Qué pasará con Edward cuándo se entere de que esa pequeñita que le ha robado el corazón es hija de su ahora mejor amigo, con la mujer que empieza a amar?**

**¿Seguirá siendo lo mismo?...**

* * *

Capítulo 2: No puede ser

Bella POV

**FLASH BACK**

_Estaba realmente nerviosa, me encontraba en la sala de espera junto a mi padre y Sue, hoy por fin sabría el sexo de mi bebé y eso me ponía eufórica._

_-Isabella Swan-_

_-Aquí- respondí yo realmente emocionada, pero creo que la enfermera/recepcionista no compartía mi alegría, más bien su expresión y su forma de mirarme me decían algo así como "otra adolescente embarazada", debo admitir que eso hizo que mi alegría bajara un poco, pero seguí adelante por mí y por mi bebé . _

_Después de haber pasado por ese mal trago afuera, entre con Sue a ver a mi bebé, a pesar de haberme desanimado un poco allá afuera, mi alegría interna seguía allí, dando batalla para no dejarme caer._

_-Buenos días Isabella, soy la doctora Alexander, Karen Alexander y voy a ser tu doctora, por hoy- me dijo ella con una amble sonrisa y a simple vista se notaba que con ella no volvería a pasar por el trago amargo, que me hizo pasar la estúpida esa de la enfermucha esa, por Dios soy yo la embarazada, soy yo la de las "consecuencias", la de que "sufre" que le importa a ella si estoy o no embarazada, otra cosa sería que se preocupara por mí, pero ni eso, era simple soberbia._

_-Muchas gracias doctora, soy Isabella pero preferiría que me llamara Bella, me siento más cómoda con ello- _

_-Claro cómo no, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con las preguntas de rutinas y luego podremos pasar a ver a tu pequeño o pequeña?-_

_-Usted mande doctora que yo obedezco- le dije con mi característica alegría que al parecer pareció agradarle. Comenzó a hacerme preguntas de rutinas sobre mis cuidados ahora embarazada, mis síntomas y un montón de cosas más a las que yo trataba de responder con la mayor sinceridad posible, no quería poner en riesgo a mi bebé, de ninguna manera._

_-Bien y ahora lo que todos estamos esperando vamos a ver a esta o este chiquitín- después de decir ello me recostó en una camilla, claro ya tenía la bata puesta, me hecho una gel demasiada fría o era que yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, no lo sé pero estaba muy fría, y empezó a pasarme un aparatito (el cual no recordaba el nombre por causas de los nervios) en el abdomen, por la pantalla aparecía imágenes, las cuales no distinguí en lo absoluto – cuatro meses de embarazo, muy bien mamá,__Mira allí está - traté de enfocar mi vista hacia donde me señalaba la doctora, hasta que al fin pude ver a mi bebé, era como si todos los puntitos se unieran para darme a ver la forma de mi bebé –Y es una preciosa niña, felicidades mamá- UNA NIÑA, UNA PRINCESITA _

_-Una niña- susurre con mucha alegría y gracias a ello por mis ojos caían puras lágrimas de felicidad –Una bebita- dije un poco más calmada, justo en ese preciso paso por mi mente una imagen de Jasper, ¿Qué pensaría él con respecto a esto? ¿Se pondría feliz? ¿Un poco triste? Eso nunca lo sabría o por lo menos no por ahora, ni mis padres ni nadie ha podido contactarlos, además de que no teníamos el dinero para hacerlo._

_Pero a pesar de todo aquello, no dejé que nadie y nada se interpusiera en mi felicidad… Si no podíamos contactar a Jasper, pues lo siento por él, se perderá todo lo que tiene que ver con el bebé, además de que por algo debe de ser, digo no, las cosas pasan por algo, o por lo menos eso dicen._

_Salí del consultorio verdaderamente alegre, para mi nada podía ir mejor, tenía a mi bebita, eso era el paraíso. Fue tan increíble el rato que pasé con la doctora que definitivamente, arregle mis citas para que todas fueran con ellas, e incluso para que fuera ella la mujer que trajera al mundo a mi bebé._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Sabía que estaba totalmente nostálgica, y prueba de ello, era el hecho de recordar ese momento tan alegre, aun cuando ahora estoy en una situación tan triste.

Había subido las escaleras a toda prisa como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pero en mi puerta no había nadie esperando, incluso abrí la puerta en un acto de desesperación, pero nada, no había nadie allí y por si fuera poco salí nuevamente al pasillo para cerciorarme de que mi vista no me estuviera jugando una mala pasada, pero nada.

Luego de ello vi al ascensor detenerse y abrirse en mi piso, sentí como si mi corazón se detuviese, pero no nada de Jasper, solo salían de él la vecina del departamento de al lado junto a su hijo de 20 años. Me fije en él… no, no podía ser tan ciega ni tan estúpida como para confundirlos, por Dios este chico era moreno, bajito y de pelo negro, en cambio Jasper era todo lo contrario, no podría confundirlos, ni un poco.

Regresé a mi departamento totalmente abatida, ¿Realmente estaba allí? ¿Acaso lo imaginé todo? No estaba segura de nada, pero algo me decía que no había imaginado nada, que todo era verdad… sólo que no estaba totalmente segura de creerle a esa parte de mí, juro que no lo estaba.

Respiré profundamente y empecé a armar un plan en mi mente, para distraerme y olvidar ese pequeño inconveniente que tanto me había torturado, por lo menos en la última hora. Lo mejor que se me ocurrió hacer, era seguir el plan que anteriormente tenía, acomodar la casa, escribir un poco y todo aquello… Sin perder nada de tiempo empecé a hacer oficio, pero aun así no lograba sacarlo de mi mente.

Hice casi todo lo que tenía propuesto, pero aun así seguía constantemente en mi mente. Es decir si estuviera aquí ¿Me reclamaría por no haberlo buscado? ¿Por no hablarle de la niña? Claro que sí, claro que lo haría, pero lo busque, le envié innumerables correos diciéndole que era urgente que nos comunicáramos, y jamás obtuve respuesta, mi teléfono no servía para hacerle llamadas a tan larga distancia y las que logré hacer por teléfonos alquilados me decía que ya el teléfono no servía, cosa que no me extrañó, cambiaba de teléfono cada año, por qué no hacerlo ese año también y todos los siguientes, bienaventurado el que puede cambiar de teléfono y línea cada año.

Otra pregunta que me rondaba por la cabeza si ellos están aquí ¿Qué tal si me quitan a mi niña? Inmediatamente dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me puse a dar vueltas por toda la casa.

-No pueden quitármela, es mi bebé- me dije a mi misma en un susurro. –Claro que no Bella, Jasper no sería capaz, podríamos llegar a acuerdos y todo quedaría bien- esa idea me tranquilizó, respiré profundo, pero otra idea rondó mi mente ¿Su familia me la quitarían? Jasper no sería capaz, pero su familia es muy influyente, ¿La madre de Jasper? No, no lo creo, le caía muy bien a la señora Lillians ¿Y su esposo? Bueno él no hace las cosas sin consultarlas con su esposa.

Creo que estaba a salvo con mi familia, por los momentos…. _Además Bella deja de divagar, posiblemente sólo fue tu imaginación y no están aquí, claro eso era lo más posible, estoy segura. _Me volteé involuntariamente hacia el reloj y me di cuenta de que estaba sobre la hora para ir a buscar a Lizzie, apenas reaccioné tomé mis cosas y salí volando hacia el ascensor rumbo a buscar a Lizzie.

Iba por el estacionamiento del edificio en busca de mi auto, cuando siento un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y empecé a sentir a mi cuerpo caer hacia atrás, aterricé en el suelo prácticamente espalda contra piso.

-Mierda- exclamé llena de furia en busca de mi agresor, pero frente estaba un espécimen increíble, un Dios Griego y estaba tan en Shock que ni mi mente podía ser una descripción coherente de su fabuloso cuerpo, simplemente era perfecto. Me le quedé viendo por un buen tiempo hasta que al fin pude recobrar el sentido. –TÚ- dije señalándolo con el dedo índice, cosa que logró captar su atención, ya que anteriormente estaba apoyado a un carro sobándose la parte central de su increíble pecho.

-¿Es que acaso no ves por donde caminas animal?- le dije más furiosa que antes, y empecé a levantarme – Y me tumbas y eres capaz ni siquiera ayudarme a levantarme- vaya di en el clavo, porque al parecer ese comentario logró traerlo de vuelta a sí… Acaso me estaba mirando con una sonrisa ¿pícara?... imposible

-Disculpe usted bella señorita- Dios que voz, era simplemente increíblemente sexy, _basta Bella todos estos años en celibato te están pasando factura _–Permítame disculparme por tan terrible inconveniente- me dijo con su maravilloso acento de caballero inglés, tendiéndome su mano. Y pareciese que mi cuerpo cobraba vida por sí mismo porque le tendí la mía, para que luego él se la llevara a la boca para plantearle un delicado beso.

Estaba totalmente aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar, guao, acaso este hermoso caballero inglés, me había tumbado, mirado tan seductoramente y besado de manera tan delicada… Increíble…. LIZZIE… mi mente se recompuso de inmediato, desvié mi vista del espectacular Dios Griego, para ver el reloj de mi muñeca, SANTA MIERDA, pero si voy tarde, en 8 minutos habrían las rejas del portón de la guardería, no podía llegar tarde, normalmente los niños salen corriendo en busca de sus padres, no quería que volviera a pasar lo de la última vez.

Mi mente volvió a mi cuerpo, y rápidamente me agaché para recoger todas mis cosas que ya hacían en el suelo, _tenía que llegar a tiempo _pero luego desvié mi vista al Dios Griego y éste también estaba en el suelo recogiendo mis cosas conmigo, ¿Se comportaba como un Caballero? Y yo que creí que de esos ya no existían.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, pero necesito irme en este momento, gusto en conocer extraño- y sin darle tiempo tomé mis cosas y salí prácticamente volando, había algo en él que me hacía querer hacer cosas que jamás había hecho en mi vida, y ante eso, mejor correr.

-Espera- dijo tomándome del brazo y atrayéndome hacia él, vaya acaso eso que sentí ¿fue una corriente eléctrica? –No se tu nombre- me dijo cuando estábamos lo suficientemente cerca, muy cerca. Mis sentidos se nublaron casi de inmediato, mi mente me gritaba que corriera, CORRER, LIZZIE.

-Lamento mucho, pero creo que te quedarás con las ganas por el momento porque de verdad tengo que irme- era totalmente cierto, la guardería quedaba a 10 minutos y tenía 6 minutos para llegar. Me desasí de sus brazos sintiéndome extrañamente vacía, cosa que me extrañó y entre rápidamente a mi auto.

-Espera soy Edward- _Edward _o por lo menos eso me pareció escuchar cuando ya estaba saliendo del estacionamiento, Edward, vaya el nombre le quedaba, después de todo es un nombre de realeza, o por lo menos eso me demostró esa bonita película que vi junto a Lizzie, Encantada, ese era el nombre. Edward, mi caballero inglés o por lo menos el de mis fantasías, Edward.

Con ese último pensamiento llegué a la guardería con 7 minutos de retraso… suspiré calmadamente al darme cuenta de que Lizzie seguía en la entrada esperando por mí junto a otros niños.

-Hola bebita sube- le dije a mi pequeña desde el auto, abrí la puerta y esperé a que entrara para cerrarla y luego ayudarla a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad. – ¿Cómo te fue bebita?-

-Súper mami hoy aprendí muchas cosas- me dijo mi pequeña con un gran entusiasmo –Hicimos figuritas con plastilinas y aprendí hacer un delfín, la maestra dijo que era el delfín más bonito que jamás había visto-

-Enserio bebita y dónde está ese hermosos delfín… yo también quiero verlo- le dije terminando con un puchero que mi niña caracterizaba como gracioso.

-Lo siento mami, pero la maestra dijo que debíamos dejarlos en el salón- terminó un poquito desanimada –Pero también dijo que el miércoles había una reunión y que los papás van a poder ver nuestros trabajos ese día, así que vas a poder ver mi delfín- su alegría volvió de repente al pronunciar esa última frase.

El miércoles, claro el miércoles debía ir a la guardería a llevar el bauche que consta que he depositado la mensualidad en el banco, las maestras de la guardería siempre hacían esas reuniones al final del mes, para entregar los bauche y para enseñarnos los trabajos de los niños, claro algo así como "_miren les estamos dando que hacer" _o como _"miren los estamos educando páguenos" _ Si, eran burdas de interesadas.

El resto del camino lo aprovechamos cantando algunas canciones que tenía en los CD de mi auto y claro Lizzie contándome y yo escuchando lo que había hecho en la guardería. Además aprovechamos para pasar por una pequeña panadería para comprar algunas bebidas para el almuerzo.

Llegué al edificio y sentí una extraña corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, en el momento en que entramos al estacionamiento, en mi mente se recrearon imágenes de lo que había pasado anteriormente… Edward, ¿sería él el causante de estas sensaciones? Posiblemente, porque era en lo único que podía pensar.

Estacioné en el mismo lugar de siempre, claro después de todo era mi puesto de estacionamiento, baje del auto y ayudé a Lizzie a bajar también, tome las compras y me dispuse a entrar directamente al ascensor para poder llegar a mi departamento, moría de hambre.

-Claro ahora comprendo tu prisa, lamento muchísimo haberle quitado su tiempo, bella señorita- NO-PUEDE-SER esa voz, simplemente era reconocible para mis débiles oídos… Edward… me di vuelta lentamente, y si ahí estaba él con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida… Impresionante… -Un placer conocerla a usted también princesita, mi nombre es Edward- le dijo a mi pequeña, aun sonriendo.

-Hola Edward me llamo Lizzie y ella es mi mami- le respondió mi bebita en el tono más inocente que jamás había escuchado, o bueno si, cuando planeaba alguna travesura –Edward ¿tienes esposa?- Usp, tan directa como yo, y tal parece que Edward pensaba lo mismo porque prácticamente se atragantó con su saliva.

-No pequeña no tengo esposa…-

-¿Hijos?-

-No…-

-¿Novia?-

-Tampoco…-

-Ves mami está disponible, ¿por qué no sales con él?- abrí mis ojos como platos… No, no, no, no, mi hija no podía estar haciéndome esto, Dios santo, en estos momentos maldigo el que haya sacado mi actitud, ahora comprendo a Charlie, yo solía hacer lo mismo con él y Sue.

-Cierto bella señorita ¿por qué no sales usted conmigo?- pregunto con su característica sonrisa torcida, que casi me hacía derretir.

-Porque no lo conozco- le respondí cortante, y la verdad no comprendo porque, normalmente siempre soy amable, sarcástica y me caracterizo por llevarme mejor con los hombres que con las mujeres. **(N/A: Ella se refiere a que se le hace más fácil hacerse amiga de los hombres que de las mujeres, digamos que esta Bella es un poco feminista)**

-Ese ya no es un problema puedo presentarme formalmente soy Edward Anthony Cullen Masen tengo 2…-

-Okey suficiente Lizzie nos vamos- dije un poco rabiosa, pero queriendo saber su edad _tonta Bella no pudiste interrumpirlo después _

-Pero mami todavía no conocemos a señor Edward- me contradijo mi niña.

-Tranquila pequeña ya habrá tiempo para eso, ve con tu mami que seguro tu papá las debe estar esperando-

-Nop, no es cierto, papi no está con nosotras, o por lo menos eso dice mi mami- respondió mi bebé y yo no podía estar más incómoda que ahora.

-¿Cómo que tu papá no está con ustedes? ¿Acaso se fue al cielo?-

-Nop, es sólo que mami dice que papi se fue sin saber que yo venía en camino, pero que nunca más pudo encontrarlo- respondió mi bebé con un puchero triste.

-¿Entonces no hay papá?- mi bebé negó con la cabeza – ¿Y tú mamita no tiene novio ni nada?- mi niña volvió a negar con la cabeza –Entonces ¿por qué no sales conmigo?- pregunto de nuevo pero esta vez dirigiéndose a mí.

-Ya le respondí porque no le conozco y Lizzie nos vamos- y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, prácticamente la jalé hacia el ascensor para llegar rápidamente al departamento. -¿Por qué me miras así?- le pregunté a mi niña, porque pareciese que me fuera a comer con la mirada.

-Mami ¿si no sales con nadie como vas a conseguirme un papito?- okey eso dolió, como iba a conseguirle un papito si nunca salía con nadie, no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que pareciese que tuviera la peste encima para los hombres cada vez que mencionada hija y soltera en una misma oración.

-Tranquila bebita si no conseguimos a un papito me tienes a mí, sabes que puedo ser mami y papi ¿verdad?- mi niña asintió – Ves mami es sensacional-

-Mami… el señor Edward me gustaba como papi- _y a mí también _quise decir pero es que por alguna extraña razón sentía que él iba a formar parte de mi vida… No es que fuera una mujer de presentimientos, pero de verdad lo sentía…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Pregunta del capítulo: ¿Cómo creen que llegó Edward al edificio?... ojo recuerden que cambie el fic del original que había subido hace meses y que no todo es lo mismo…. **

**Oigan por cierto... estoy escribiendo una nueva historia adaptada en Egipto, específicamente en la época de los faraones... Bueno esta idea se me ocurrió viendo una excelente película... "EL REY ESCORPIÓN"... el hecho es que estoy necesitando un o una beta dispuesta a ayudarme...**

**GRACIAS**

**GISELTH***


	3. Chapter 3: Guao

**Los personajes pretenecen a la gran S. Meyer la historia es mía**

* * *

**Sumary:**** Bella y Jasper cometieron errores en el pasado dando paso a una pequeña he inocente niña, sin saberlo ¿Qué pasará cuando Jasper en un viaje de estudios consiga a su gran amor, trayendo consigo también al de Bella? ¿Qué pasará con la relación de él cuando descubra a esta pequeña?**

**Y por sobre todo ¿Qué pasará con Edward cuándo se entere de que esa pequeñita que le ha robado el corazón es hija de su ahora mejor amigo, con la mujer que empieza a amar?**

**¿Seguirá siendo lo mismo?...**

**Capítulo 3: Guao**

**Edward POV**

Hoy comenzaba un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo…

Nací en Londres y desde que tengo memoria he vivido aquí toda mi vida. Se podría decir que no he tenido gran vida, claro dentro de lo que cabe, siempre me he caracterizado por ser una especie de cerebrito en las clases, o por lo menos eso es lo que me han inculcado mis padres.

Bueno tanto como cerebrito no, pero por lo menos siempre estuve entre los 5 primeros de las clases cosa que orgullecía gratamente a mis padres y allí es donde entra la parte de que no he tenido gran vida… Digamos que por andar dedicándole tanto a los estudios y a orgullecer a mis padres se me ha olvidado el ser yo y tener vida social.

Sólo he tenido como mucho unas tres novias, quizás cuatros si es que se escapa alguna y con dos de ellas sólo llegue a no más de cuatro semanas, quizás cinco para darles algún crédito, sólo recuerdo a una con la que duré 2 años, recientemente terminé con ella, su nombre, Tanya.

Se podría decir que no teníamos mucho en común… bueno en realidad no teníamos nada en común y ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué carajos me hice novia de Tanya?... vaya definitivamente eso ahora no puedo respondérmelo.

Recuerdo que todo comenzó muy bien, salíamos, nos divertíamos y todo aquello, claro obviando la parte en la que no le agrada a mi hermana Alice ni a mi madre (aunque nunca lo admitió a viva voz), todo estuvo bien. Digamos que lo problemas empezaron después de los tres primeros meses, ella se quejaba de que le dedicaba más tiempo a la universidad que a ella, luego que le dedicaba más tiempo a mi familia, que mi familia no la quería y un motón de quejas de abuela, cosa a la que no le presté mucha atención después de que se hicieran más seguidas.

El caso es que un día preferí quedarme en la biblioteca de la comunidad investigando algo para mis pasantías, claro ella se enojó muchísimo, porque _"tenía planes para nosotros"_, después de que me dio todo un discurso del no sé qué, me amenazó con que si yo no salía con ella, me dejaba por otro… bueno allí me di cuenta de que verdaderamente ya no podía continuar así con ella, por ello aproveché, a que milagrosamente la biblioteca no abrió ese día por duelo, para ir a visitarla y terminar con ella.

Digamos que si estaba en su casa, en su habitación y en su cama, pero no precisamente sola, no, estaba muy bien acompañada por otro tipo, un tal Dimitri o Demetri, la verdad es que ni se, y tampoco me interesa. Y como soy una persona muy inteligente, aproveche esa situación, para que fuese mi pase a una relación terminada con Tanya, sin darle la típica explicación de no eres tú soy yo. Sé que sonará frívolo y hasta malvado, pero estaba mucho mejor sin ella. Después de ello, terminé mis pasantías y ahora nos mudaremos a Nueva York.

Hace cuatros meses que fue el aniversario número 27 de mis padres, y por supuesto mi padre le regaló un excelente y muy extenso viaje por todo el mundo, entre todos los países y ciudades que visitaron estaba Nueva York, bueno, mi madre se enamoró de la ciudad de los rascacielos y en honor a ello, mis padres decidieron mudarse para allá.

Yo los seguí y no por no ser independiente, sino porque apoyaba la idea de mi madre de convivir con nueva gente, conocer lugares, costumbres y todo aquello, además de que tanto mi hermana Alice como mi hermano Emmett, también se iban, y por supuesto no me quería quedar sólo en Londres, lo que más me ayudó en la decisión es que no tenía nada que dejar, aquí.

Mis padres se habían mudado hace dos meses, para arreglar todo, luego nos mudaríamos nosotros. Alice y Emmett mantenían una relación con sus respectivas parejas, yo los conocía, por supuesto, pero no como debería, el motivo era muy simple, a Tanya no les agradaba ninguno y yo de estúpido le hice caso. Después de que terminé esa relación, me dediqué a conocerlos mejor y a pasar mayor tiempo con mi familia. Ahora se podría decir que Jasper, el novio de mi hermana, y yo somos muy buenos amigos

Básicamente él era el que aconsejaba que dejara esa relación, pero como no nos tratábamos y como estaba idiotizado por Tanya no le hice ningún tipo de caso, desde luego le agradecí por tratar de abrirme los ojos antes y así como comenzó una verdadera amistad.

Su hermana Rosalie, era otro cuento, creo que no le caía bien, y la verdad no le hallaba el por qué. También pude conocer a los padres de ellos, los cuales caractericé como buenas personas y la verdad es que eso era lo que demostraban.

Ahora, volviendo al tema de la mudanza, puedo decir, que prácticamente todo estaba listo. Nos habíamos mudado a un hotel, con nuestro equipaje, ya que mis padres habían decidido, enviar parte de los muebles (los indispensables para mi madre) a la casa de Nueva York, creo que era para que llegaran al mismo tiempo que nosotros, o para que todo estuviera listo para cuando llegáramos, por lo que la casa estaba un _poquito_ desequipada.

La forma en que nos acomodaríamos era un poco extraña, Jasper y Rosalie, o por lo menos sus familia, tenían una especie de penthousede dos piso, realmente impresionante, y bueno nuestros padres habían comprado una pequeña mansión de dos piso y tres habitaciones que nuestra madre denominó como perfecta.

Por otra parte yo quería tener mi propio espacio, algo sólo para mí, si soy muy solitario o por lo menos así me denomino, pero más que todo es porque me agrada la tranquilidad que me brinda mi propio espacio. Pero el problema es que ese espacio aún no estaba a mi disposición, así que por los momentos había decidido quedarme con los chicos.

Básicamente mi plan trataba en comprar un departamento en el mismo edificio que ellos, según tenía entendido el padre de Jasper es arquitecto y junto a su equipo de trabajo habían construido ese y otros 20 edificios similares a lo largo del país, hace como tres o cuatro años, obviamente en ese tiempo no pudieron comprase todos los departamento de 28 pisos (los otros dos pertenecen a ellos).

Alice tenía el plan perfecto, comprar el otro departamento del piso 26, ya que los dos departamentos del piso 28 y 27 ya habían sido ocupados al igual que el otro del piso 26, por supuesto mí hermana de exagerada decía que deberíamos tener lo mejor. Hasta donde sé, la compra ya se había realizado, sólo teníamos que decorarlo para que pudiera habitarlo… corrección Alice tenía que decorarlo para que pudiera habitarlo, y para ello me pidió el plazo de tres semana, sólo por ese tiempo viviría con ellos.

-Demonios- maldije a estos… -Como se les ocurre irse sin mí.- No lo puedo comprender. Estábamos en el aeropuerto, pues ya habíamos llegado a Nueva York, voy en busca de mi equipaje y por una gaseosa y cuando voy a la sala de espera, a buscarlos a ellos, descubro que ya se han ido. Una manera muy sencilla de saberlo era que después que llevaba como media hora buscándolos y llamándolos, Alice me manda un mensaje diciéndome que se habían ido a dar un pequeño tour por las calles de Nueva York. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer un Tour por las calles de Nueva York a las 5 de la mañana? Sólo a Alice.

Por supuesto que no acepte su propuesta de alcanzarlos, tomé un taxi y di la dirección del edificio y arranqué hacía allá, para entonces eran las cómo las 6:00 de la mañana.

Llegué al departamento, y me puse a revisarlo muy discretamente, es decir, no era casa mía como iba a disponer de sus habitaciones como mías, no de ninguna manera… No tuve que esperar por mucho, ya que 20 minutos después de mi llegada, aparecieron ellos, al parecer habían logrado convencer a Alice para hacer el Tour más tarde.

Lo primeros que hicimos al estar todos fue elegir nuestras habitaciones. El departamento tenía un total de cuatro habitaciones, y quedamos así Jasper en la principal, Alice en la de al lado, Rosalie y Emmett juntos en la otra habitación continua y finalmente yo en la de huéspedes.

Luego de que el reloj marcara las 12:30 pm decidí levantarme para ver que hacer, al llegar a la cocina descubrí que Jasper había salido más temprano, por el desayuno, ya que la despensa estaba vacía, desayuné o almorcé un poco de lo que había traído y les avisé a todos que iba a dar una vuelta, por aquí cerca, creo que ni cuenta se dieron, pero no le presté mucha atención así que salí.

Iba por el estacionamiento en busca de mi adorado volvo plateado, cuando ya lo hube encontrado me di cuenta de que habían otros autos simplemente increíbles y sin más me dispuse a revisarlos un poco, pero por Dios tiene que ser compresible, sí se tiene a todas estas maravillas de autos frente a ti lo mínimo que puedo hacer es echarles una mirada.

Estaba caminando revisando a uno de ellos, cuando de repente siento a algo o alguien chocar contra mi pecho, lo que sea que haya sido definitivamente estaba demasiado pesado o enorme porque me dolió como él mil demonio.

-Mierda- escuche que decían pero no presté mucha atención–TÚ- dijo alguien haciéndome voltear de repente, ¿qué había pasado?

-¿Es que acaso no ves por donde caminas animal?- mierda era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, simplemente perfecta, con esa increíbles curvas, cabello caoba, ojos chocolates, ese hermoso pucherito de enfado… _Dios es Hermosa_– Y me tumbas y no eres capaz ni siquiera ayudarme a levantarme- eso me hizo sacar de mi ensoñación mierda que modales los míos, definitivamente mi madre se enojaría si llegase a enterarse… ¿Acaso se veía más hermosa enojada? Definitivamente sí, y que digo hermosa, se ve preciosa.

-Disculpe usted bella señorita- _Es ahora o nunca tigre_, tienes que conseguir su número a como dé lugar, y sobre todo una cita. –Permítame disculparme por tan terrible inconveniente- Le dije aplicando mis técnicas de moral y ética, a las que me envió mi madre cuando era un niño, le ofrecí mi mano y ella me cedió la suya y con mucha delicadeza la llevé a mi boca para darle el más delicado beso que jamás había dado y tal parece que mi propósito se cumplió, por mi hermosa señorita me miraba con una sexy sonrisa embelesada.

Pero pareciera que las cosas no salieron muy bien porque poco después desvió su mirada privándome de sus maravillosos ojos chocolates para llevarla a su muñeca, se tensó un poco y arrugó su hermosa carita, para luego agacharse y empezar a recoger sus cosas… NO, NO, NO, NO, No podía irse sin conseguir una cita, su número, dirección, estado civil y nombre… por lo menos **(N/A Edward no quiere saber nada ¿verdad?)**. Me apresuré rápidamente a ayudarla, y cumplir mi plan.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, pero necesito irme en este momento, gusto en conocer extraño- y sin darme tiempo tomó sus cosas y salió prácticamente volando, pero no podía dejarla ir, fui más rápido que ella, y la tomé en mis brazos.

-Espera- dije atrayéndola hacía mí, Ohm acaso eso que sentí ¿fue una corriente eléctrica? –No se tu nombre- le dije como último recurso, deliberando con sus adictivo aroma, Dios debería ser ilegal oler tan bien.

-Lamento mucho, pero creo que te quedarás con las ganas por el momento porque de verdad tengo que irme- y creo que de verdad decía la verdad porque prácticamente temblaba por la impaciencia, se soltó de mis brazos, aprovechando mi descuido y salió prácticamente corriendo… NO SE SU NOMBRE… ELLA NO SABE EL MÍO.

-Espera soy Edward- Le dije cuando ya el auto estuvo saliendo del estacionamiento, solo esperaba que me hubiera escuchado… -Edward tus técnicas de conquista apestan- me dije a mi mismo, y de enserio era verdad.

Miré de nuevo, como un idiota la salida del estacionamiento por donde se había ido, luego regresé mi vista al lugar de donde había salido su carro y me di cuenta de algo, el espacio tenía escrito algo, "piso 4 apto. 22" ¿viviría allí? Era lo más seguro, pero llegué a la conclusión que la única forma de averiguarlo, sería quedándome, a esperarla aquí, si llegaba y se estacionaba vivía aquí… y si no… me tiro del piso treinta por idiota, nadie me manda a no pedirle su número… y ni siquiera su nombre tenía.

-¿Por qué no regresan?… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- revisé mi reloj por quinta vez para ver cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vi… 8 minutos DEMONIOS, no puedo creer que sólo han pasado 23 minutos desde que se fue… ¿Qué tal si regresa en la noche?... mierda y con la paciencia que tengo… seguro no aguanto.

Esperé por varios minutos más, muriéndome de la intriga por volverla a ver, hasta que sentí que un nuevo auto ingresaba al estacionamiento, de repente sentí un especie de frio y luego logre divisar su carro… BINGO… Esperé pacientemente mientras bajaba y grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que consigo también venía una pequeña niña.

-Claro ahora comprendo tu prisa, lamento muchísimo haberle quitado su tiempo, bella señorita- Le dije cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella-Un placer conocerla a usted también princesita, mi nombre es Edward- le dije a la pequeñita

-Hola Edward me llamo Lizzie y ella es mi mami- me respondió la pequeñita, Lizzie, y vaya que era tan hermosa como su madre –Edward ¿tienes esposa?- Miércoles eso hizo que prácticamente me atragantara con mi saliva ¿esposa?... esposo, claro como no me di cuenta, si esta pequeña está aquí y la hermosa señorita es su mami, significa que también hay un padre… IDIOTA como no te diste cuenta… obviamente una mujer tan hermosa debería estar casada.

-No pequeña no tengo esposa…-

-¿Hijos?-

-No…-

-¿Novia?-

-Tampoco…-

-Ves mami está disponible, ¿por qué no sales con él?- Oh Dios enserio dijo eso… ¿por qué si tiene a su padre me pide que salga con su madre? Hash cosa de niños… pero era mejor aprovechar.

-Cierto bella señorita ¿por qué no sales usted conmigo?- Pregunté con toda la intención de deslumbrarla.

-Porque no lo conozco- Auch golpe bajo… pero eso se puede arreglar

-Ese ya no es un problema puedo presentarme formalmente soy Edward Anthony Cullen Masen tengo 2…-

-Okey suficiente Lizzie nos vamos- dijo un poco nerviosa, acaso me estaba huyendo… claro y como no, está casada, seguramente su esposo se molestaría por hablar con otro hombre, quizás era uno de esos hombres celosos, no lo culpo, con una mujer tan hermosa…

-Pero mami todavía no conocemos a señor Edward- la contradijo la niña.

-Tranquila pequeña ya habrá tiempo para eso, ve con tu mami que seguro tu papá las debe estar esperando-

-Nop, no es cierto, papi no está con nosotras, o por lo menos eso dice mi mami- No esta con ellas, como si tuviera un imán llevé mi cabeza hacía su mano para ver que… no había anillo…

-¿Cómo que tu papá no está con ustedes? ¿Acaso se fue al cielo?-

-Nop, es sólo que mami dice que papi se fue sin saber que yo venía en camino, pero que nunca más pudo encontrarlo- Así que eso pasó… esperen ¿qué?

-¿Entonces no hay papá?- la niña negó con la cabeza – ¿Y tú mamita no tiene novio ni nada?- la pequeña volvió a negar con la cabeza –Entonces ¿por qué no sales conmigo?- le pregunté de nuevo.

-Ya le respondí porque no le conozco y Lizzie nos vamos- Y sin darme tiempo de nada se fueron…

No hay padre, novio, amante, nada… tiene una hermosa niña… y ella es sumamente preciosa… Definitivamente la he encontrado… Es el amor de mi vida… Y lo mejor de todo… Sé dónde vive…

Ahora si comienza la verdadera casería…

Lo primero que debía hacer era saber su nombre y por supuesto averiguar todo sobre ella… no sé por qué pero tenía un extraño presentimiento acerca de ella… Pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que eso había sido amor a primera vista, como si cupido me hubiera caído encima de repente y obviamente iba a aprovechar mi oportunidad, con todas las de la ley…

Con esos pensamientos y planes me dirigí al departamento, debía comenzar mi plan y ya tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¿Cómo voy bien, mal, mejor, peor?… ¿les gusta cómo va quedando la historia? ¿Quieren hacerle algún cambio? **

**Pregunta del capítulo: ¿Qué será lo primero que hará Edward para ganarse el corazón de su bella señorita? Si especifican es mejor… **

**IMPORTANTE: mis queridos lectores estoy empezando una nueva historia (la cual todavía no tiene título)... la inspiración de esta historia es un concurso Venezolano llamado "Buscando una estrella"... la verdad es que no pude evitar imaginarme a Bella en aquel concurso... Si Dios quiere la empezare a subir el mes que viene... Ahora lo que necesito de ustedes, si se que pido mucho, es que me ayudaran comentando canciones que interpreten solistas mujeres por supuesto, puede ser cualquier genero y de cualquier cantante... Esas canciones van a ser las que interpretará Bella en el concurso...**

**Edward también va a ser un famoso cantante en esta historia, junto con Jasper y Emmett, pero no estoy segura si van ser un grupo musical (donde todos sean cantantes, como one Direction) o una banda (como Hot Chelle Rae o My Chemical Romance) bueno quisiera que también me ayudaran con eso, en caso de que sea una banda voy a añadir a más integrantes como para completar los instrumentos.**

**Estas son las canciones que ya están listas ya que las necesito para mi fic: **

**Alice de Avril Lavigne **

**Freak the Freak Out de Victoria Justice**

**Love That Let's Go de Miley Cyrus y Billy Rae Cyrus **

**Safe & Sound de Taylor Swift**

**Smile de Avril Lavigne**

**What the Hell de Avril Lavigne**

**When I look at You de Miley Cyrus**

**You're Not Sorry de Taylos Swift**

**Girlfriends de Avril Lavigne **

**I'm With You de Avril Lavigne (¿Se nota mucho que soy fans de Avril Lavigne?)**

**Por favor espero mucho su ayuda!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ya sé que hacer

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer la historia es 100% mía. **

* * *

**Sumary:**** Bella y Jasper cometieron errores en el pasado dando paso a una pequeña he inocente niña, sin saberlo ¿Qué pasará cuando Jasper en un viaje de estudios consiga a su gran amor, trayendo consigo también al de Bella? ¿Qué pasará con la relación de él cuando descubra a esta pequeña?**

**Y por sobre todo ¿Qué pasará con Edward cuándo se entere de que esa pequeñita que le ha robado el corazón es hija de su ahora mejor amigo, con la mujer que empieza a amar?**

**¿Seguirá siendo lo mismo?...**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Ya sé que hacer.**

**Bella POV**

**FLASH BACK**

_-Isabella Swan-_

_Me paré de mi asiento y lentamente caminé hacia la tarima, para recibir mi diploma, mi título de graduada en literatura. Hoy me graduaría, después de tantos esfuerzos, de tantas caídas, de tantos buenos y malos momentos hoy por fin me graduaría, ahora sólo tenía que lograr no hacer un espectáculo muy digno de mí, como caerme, ponerme muy nerviosa y hacer el ridículo, cosas así, aunque casi nunca me pasaban, no quería que hoy fuese una de esas excepciones._

_Debía de reconocer que mi vida había cambiado completamente. Ahora era una recién graduada en una universidad, con una hija de tres añitos muy preciosa por supuesto. _

_Mi bebita tiene el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio debido a que su padre es rubio y yo soy castaña oscura, (excelente combinación), tiene unos ojazos muy lindos, una combinación extraña pero hermosa son como un azul, combinado con un gris, aparte de eso tiene una buena coordinación y excelente carácter y madurez, debió haberla sacado de no sé quién, porque Jasper y yo, madurez cuando la engendramos… no mucha. De aspecto es decir características físicas se parece mucho a mí. Si lo sé mi Lizzie es la combinación perfecta entre Jazz y yo, lástima que él no esté aquí para apreciarla._

_Hasta donde recuerdo Jasper quería ser un gran psicólogo, y su hermana… bueno ella quería estudiar administración de empresas… Sé que he estado todo este tiempo prácticamente sola, pero aun así no puedo desearles ningún mal, es más deseo de todo corazón que hallan logrados sus sueños… Aunque más lo lamento por mi niña, ha sido un poco duro para ella, el hecho de crecer sin un papá… _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Dejé que el agua fría siguiera cayendo sobre mí para que borrara todos estos sentimientos que de la nada se quisieron apoderar de mí. Después de subir prácticamente corriendo y huyendo de ese ya no tan desconocido Dios Griego, lo primero que hice y como la propia cobarde que soy, fue esconderme en mi ducha con la excusa de un baño.

No sé por qué pero pareciese que todos los recuerdos quisieran atormentarme, y todo esto desde que vi a aquel BMW negro en la calle, por Dios hace tan sólo unas horas, bueno tampoco así no, pero no fue hace más de medio día… Veo ese carro y flash vienen los recuerdos…

Y no entiendo el motivo, muchas otras veces me ha pasado lo mismo, es decir he visto un monto de carros como los de ellos y no me ha pasado nada de lo que me pasa el día de hoy… ¿Qué hace a este día de especial? ¿La llegada del no tan desconocido Dios Griego?... tal vez.

Y por si fuera poco, también debo concentrarme en mi libro, porque se supone que en 15 días debería entregar algo de la introducción o por lo menos la idea como tal, para ver si la editorial lo acepta… Pero no, no tengo ni la cuarta parte de eso, tan sólo unas simples ideas.

Se supone que hoy debía de ponerme a trabajar en mi proyecto, pero con todo esto, ni cabeza, ni tiempo. Con un último suspiro de resignación salí de la ducha, a enfrentarme con mi realidad. Ahora lo que debía hacer era mis típicas tareas del hogar y echarle bastante cabeza a mi trabajo, tomando en cuenta que eso era lo que me daba el pan de cada día, debía echarle bastante cabeza.

Me vestí muy casual, o mejor dicho como una vagabunda… unos simples short gris con una grandísima sudadera en la que posiblemente cabrían 3 Bellas, y todo esto sin sujetador, cualquiera que viniera de visitas se llevaría una gran sorpresa al verme así y por sobre todo, muy despeinada.

Primero me dispuse a hacer la merienda de Lizzie, para luego dársela, y algo sencillo para la cena, cuando ya estuvo lista, la tapé bien, y ahora como ya tenía lo primordial, hecho, podría dedicarme completamente a mi libro.

Saqué mi laptop, mis apunte y me dispuse a revisarlos… la idea primordial que tenía era hacer algo diferente, exótico, pero muy variado, ¿confuso verdad?, si pero yo me entiendo… Ahora el problema era que no se me venía a la mente nada con respecto a eso.

Como si tuviera un imán, de repente volvieron a asaltar los recuerdos en mi mente… La imagen de Jasper, parte de nuestra vida juntos y ahora Edward… Al menos que… claro esa puede ser una magnífica idea…

La protagonista, estaba claro que ella siempre sería la misma, pero eso no impedía que pudiese cambiar al protagonista, como lo que paso conmigo y Jasper, él se fue, y por obra del destino llega Edward, aunque claro, él no es para mí… _por ahora_. Él punto es que esa puede ser la idea principal, un cambio de protagonistas.

Definitivamente se podría decir que ahora si tengo algo. Tomé mi laptop, y empecé a redactar mi idea, ¿qué haría con mi protagonista?, mmm varias ideas se me venían a la mente, así que me apresuré para escribirlas todas, luego elegiría la mejor de ellas.

Estuve redactando por varias horas, hasta que llegó el momento en el que consideré que ya era un poco tarde y que debía ocuparme de mi Lizzie, así que aparté mi trabajo por unos minutos, para darle de cenar, ayudarla con su tarea, a bañarse, cepillarse y contarle su cuento de buenas noches.

Cuando ya estuvo dormida, volví a mi trabajo, es decir apenas iban a dar la 9:00 pm, tenía tiempo suficiente para ponerle un poco a mi trabajo y plantear una idea fija.

-mami, mami despierta- mmm que es ese insistente ruidito… -Mami… mami…mami…MAMÁ-

Eso definitivamente hizo que me cayera… de donde fuera que estaba porque esto no se sentía como mi cama… definitivamente voy a matar a Lizzie… LIZZIE…

-HIJA ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?- Oh Dios Bella eres una descuidada.

-Nada mami- respondió mi bebé con vocecita tierna… esa vocecita… -Es sólo que te quedaste dormida y tienes que llevarme a la escuela- y me viene a despertar solo por eso…

Oh Dios me quedé dormida… en el sillón… y eran… Oh Dios no iba a darme tiempo de nada… eran la 7:30, si levantándome a las 7:00 me quedaba el tiempo justo, ahora no me iba a dar tiempo de nada _¿Y qué hago aquí perdiendo el tiempo? _

Me paré como si tuviera un resorte en el cuerpo y salí disparada a la cocina… hoy comeríamos cereal con leche…

-Lizzie muévete- le dije mientras vertía la leche en el cereal,

-Voy mami… es que no encuentro mi zapatito azul- demonios, justo hoy

-¿Qué zapato azul?- Lizzie subió el pie con el zapato puesto

-Okey, okey, vamos busquémosle bien que ya se nos hace tarde… y yo ni siquiera estoy vestida, _demonios_-… veamos si yo fuera un zapato ¿dónde estaría?, _hay por Dios que estoy diciendo._

Bajo la cama mmm…no, detrás del sillón mmm… no, en el armario mmm…no, en la zapatera mmm…no, en la sala mmm…no, en el baño mmm…no, en la cocina mmm…no, Okey ni siquiera sé porque estoy buscando en la cocina es decir, que haría un zapato en la cocina… ME RINDO ¿DÓNDE PUEDE ESTAR ESE JODIDO ZAPATO?

-Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji,- ¿qué demon…? Ahh! Claro Lizzie dándole comida al perro… ¡EL PERRO!

Claro ese condenado animal, como me arrepiento de haber sido tan débil y haber dejado que Lizzie me convenciera de comprar ese perro… Es un maldito calvario, si no se caga la casa, se la orina, o se come toda la comida, esconde las medias, sino son las medias son los zapatos… Sólo ese perro pudo haber escondido ese zapato.

-¿dónde está?, ¿Dónde está?... BINGO- Acerté el condenado perro tenía el zapato escondido sobre su cama o cuna, bueno la caja donde duerme y no solo eso sino también mi tacón rojo y las medias de Lizzie… Carajo perro no sé cómo hizo Lizzie para convencerme de comprarlo… O si claro sus pucheritos tiernos y la frasecita _"mami, este lindo perrito no tiene familia… así como yo no tengo papito… ¿Por qué no podemos ser familia?"_ y claro yo sintiéndome mal por lo del papá se lo compré.

-LIZZIE ENCONTRE EL ZAPATO-

-Voy mami-

-Toma siéntate- mientras yo batallaba para ponerle el zapato –LISTO, VEN VAMOS- le tome de la mano y literalmente la jalé a la habitación –Vamos nena busca el peine y una moñera azul- le dije mientras me arreglaba.

-Mami encontré la colita…-

-Listo ven siéntate- le dije y la empecé a peinar muy apresuradamente… cuando ya hube terminado, la mandé a buscar sus cosas y a cerciorarse de que no se le quedara nada, mientras me terminada de cambiar, bueno más bien me puse lo primero que vi un short largo blanco, una franelilla doble azul marina con verde olivo y una pequeña chaqueta de tela azul, también… todo esto con los primeros zapatos que conseguí… unas sandalias griegas marrones… bueno que más da, tampoco es como si fuera a ir al miss universo…. Por último me peiné el cabello un poco y lo dejé suelto.

-VÁMONOS LIZZIE-

Lizzie llegó corriendo con su bolsito rosa y el perro en la mano… okey ese condenado perro, sino fuero porque estoy muy apurada, en ese mismo instante la hubiera puesto a devolver el perro a su sitio.

Estábamos por salir del departamento, cuando me intersectaron el paso, un gran y hermoso ramo de flores, específicamente de fresias, mis favoritas ¿Quién pudo habérmelas enviado?

-Mami que bonitas ¿Quién las dejó aquí?- mmm podría ser…

-No sé hija vámonos que no alcanzamos…- dije mientras le daba una patadita al ramo para hacerlo entrar al departamento. Luego vería quien las manda.

Corrimos prácticamente por el pasillo, del edificio hasta llegar al ascensor, para luego meternos en él e ir directo al estacionamiento, a buscar el carro, estábamos ya en él, y por supuesto, estaba yo muy dispuesta a prenderlo, pero no, el carro no prendía…

COÑO ME FAGE TANTO PARA ESTAR LISTAS A TIEMPO PARA QUE ESTA PORQUERÍA NO PRENDA… NO DE NINGUNA MANERA, ESTO PRENDE PORQUE PRENDE… COMO QUE ME LLAMO BELLA.

Tomé nuevamente las llaves y le di varias veces a ver si prendía, pero nada… Salí para buscar la posible causa de problema, y demonios ¿Qué voy a saber yo de mecánica?

-Te puedo ayudar en algo hermosa- Dios lo que me faltaba, que este hermoso Dios Griego viniera a terminar de poner de cabeza mi día con su encantadora presencia…

-No claro que no lo tengo todo bajo control- le dije mientras simulaba estar revisando el motor de mi auto…

-No es cierto, vamos a llegar tarde al colegio y el carro no prende- bueno por lo menos no dijo nada más –Aparte mi mami, no sabe cómo arreglarlo- coño siempre de salida, hija mía…

-Bueno quizás pueda ayudarlas…-

-¿Sabes de mecánica?- le corte de repente

-Si pero prefiero ayudarlas de otra manera-

-¿Cuál Edward?- preguntó mi pequeña metiche

-Por qué no nos vamos en mi carro, y luego ayudo a tu mami, a arreglar su carro-

-¡Si vamos!- y antes de que pudiera protestar Lizzie ya estaba caminando de una mano con Edward, mientras llevaba a su perrito con la otra, hacia aquella la parte de carros muy lujosos.

-Hey Lizzie y quien te dijo a ti que nos íbamos a ir en el carro del señor- le dije un poquito nerviosa, nervios que disfracé de enfado –No señorita tomaremos un taxi-

-De ninguna manera señorita- me dijo Edward -Yo las llevo y no me importa lo que digas… yo las llevo así tenga que cargarte y meterte en mi carro… tú decides por las buenas o por las malas…- La forma en como lo dijo con todo ese convencimiento, hizo que definitivamente no dudara de su palabra y como niña chiquita terminé siguiéndolos.

Entramos al coche y yo estaba muy impresionada ósea era un volvo… un hermoso volvo… En cuanto entramos Edward arrancó como los mil demonios y prácticamente salimos volando del estacionamiento…

-Bueno princesita- le comenzó hablando a mi hija –Ahora que las estoy ayudando quisiera pedir algo a cambio- _ya decía yo_

-Dime Edward que vas a pedir- decía mi niña con su vocecita…

-Algo muy sencillo… ¿cómo se llama tu mami?- ¿qué? Mi nombre… ¿Por qué de repente me sentía tan nerviosa de que él supiera mi nombre?

-Hay Edward mi mami se llama Bella-

-Mmm Bella pues definitivamente le hace honor a su nombre- Oh Dios porque de repente me sentía tan avergonzada –Sabías que Bella significa Hermosa en italiano- siguió hablando con mi niña.

-No, no sabía-

-Bueno preciosa vamos a tener que dejar esta conversación para más tarde, porque ya llegamos- ¿Qué?

-Espera como sabes donde estudia mi niña… Eres un acosador, ¿acaso nos has estado siguiendo?- … ¿Qué fue lo gracioso?, porque cuando terminé esa oración se echó a reír como si su vida dependiera de ello _que risa tan hermosa…_

-Tranquila… no las he estado siguiendo es sólo que… cuando estábamos caminando Lizzie y yo al auto… y tú estabas todavía en tu auto… ella me iba contando precisamente eso… que estudiaba aquí.- dijo con mucha dificultad a causa de la risa.

_Tierra trágame, tierra trágame, tierra trágame… Dios que pena…_

-Emm… Hija vamos que ya los niños entraron- sin dar tiempo de más y siendo eso mi única manera de escape… salí del auto con Lizzie y entramos prácticamente corriendo a la guardería.

Después de llegar y convencer a la señorita o maestra de que dejara pasar a Lizzie y excusarme por mi falta… la deje allí y emprendí mi marcha de regreso… con un poco de suerte Edward ya se debería haber ido y yo podría irme en la tranquilidad de un taxi.

Pero como si el destino estuviese en mi contra estaba él allí en toda la entrada de la guardería… esperándome… Dios quise morirme… solo que no estaba segura si de felicidad o vergüenza…

Obviamente siendo yo Bella opte por una segunda manera de librarme de él… ignorándolo… sólo debía poner una actitud de "_no es conmigo" _y listo.

-Hey, Hey, Hey híjole güerita a donde crees que va- seguí caminando en dirección contraria, hasta salir de allí… pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas, sentí un jalón muy común en mi brazo, y yo, retrocediendo de lugar. –Creo que hice una pregunta- me susurro cuando ya estábamos frente a frente. Dios me sentí desfallecer era demasiado para mi débil cuerpo… él era demasiado.

-A… mi… casa- logre decir con mucho esfuerzo tratando de ignorar todas esas corrientes eléctricas que llenaban mi cuerpo.

-Es verdad pero yo te traje, así que yo te llevo- y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya estaba prácticamente dentro de su auto. –Cuéntame de ti Bella, me dijo cuando ya estábamos en marcha.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- ahora no tenía ni neuronas, ni ánimos para pelear con él.

-¿Te gustaron las flores?- ¿flores? Oh Dios las flores… ¿me las envió él?

-¿me… las enviaste… tú?-

-¿Cómo? ¿No viste mi firma en la tarjeta?- Okey tomaré eso como un sí.

-Emm lo siento… estaba un poco apurada esta mañana, me quedé dormida y como te diste cuenta íbamos tarde, así que no tuve tiempo de leer la tarjeta… ¡Pero estaban muy hermosas las flores!… ¡es más son mis favoritas!- mierda que boca la mía, dije eso último con demasiada felicidad para mi gusto, ¿Por qué de repente quería excusarme con él?

-Tranquila, no tienes por qué excusarte… me alegro que te hayan gustado y más me alegro que haya acertado… porque te enviaré un ramo por día hasta que aceptes salir conmigo- ¿Qué?

-No te atreverías- dije retándolo

-Claro que si… pero para ahorrarnos muchos problemas… ¿por qué no sales conmigo?-

-Pues, porque… porque… pues porque no.- mierda Bella se te explotó la última neurona que te quedaba.

-Mmmm esa no es una respuesta para mi… espero que te gusten las flores y que ande muy cerquita de ti…- me dije mientras se me acercaba… muy, pero muy cerca -… porque ahora seré tu sombra preciosa- me dijo cuando estábamos más cerca, como si eso fuera posible, porque prácticamente estaba sobre mi…

Pero de la nada abrió la puerta, mi puerta y me hizo una seña para que saliera, yo por supuesto, muy aturdida obedecí, y cuando ya estuve afuera me volví hacia él con la intención de verlo de nuevo… pero valla que me lleve una gran sorpresa, ¿acaso estaba mirando para nada disimuladamente mi trasero? Oh Dios ¡sí!

Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando me regaló una sonrisa muy torcida y picara y con todo el descaro del mundo empezó prácticamente a comerme con la mirada… Dios debería sentir repulsión de que algún hombre me mire así, pero no al contrario, sentía una placentera corriente eléctrica y una agradable sensación de satisfacción recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Y obviamente yo no me quedé atrás, cuando él ya hubo terminado de ver mi cuerpo y empezó con mi cara, mis ojos… le regalé la sonrisa más sexy y melosa que pudiera conseguir en ese momento _y sin ningún esfuerzo…_ me volteé dándole una buena visión de mi trasero y cuando sentí su mirada muy fija en él… comencé a caminar contoneando mis caderas.

Cuando entré el edificio fue otra cosa, me aseguré de que Edward ya no estuviera mirándome y prácticamente corrí a mi departamento… Al llegar cerré la puerta tras mí y de deje deslizar en ella con una sonrisa bastante estúpida en mi cara.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sonriendo allí sólo sé que cuando empezó a dolerme la cara, a causa de ello, no tuve más remedio que pararme y empezar con mi día a día, claro, pero primero la tarjetita…

_Espero que sean de tu agrado y tómalas como símbolo de una gran y futura relación entre nosotros… También quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocerte y de tu conocerme…_

_¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?..._

_E.C._

Dios mío, acaso podría ser más romántico… me sentía como toda una colegiala, con su primer regalo de san Valentín, y valla que hace mucho no me sentía así…

Eso hizo que mi cerebro trabajara al mil… y todo se asociaba con mi trabajo, con mi libro…Ahora sí se podría decir que tengo algo para mi libro…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Chicas ¿puedo pedirles un favor? verán ****estoy empezando una nueva historia (la cual todavía no tiene título y espero que lean)... la inspiración de esta historia es un concurso Venezolano llamado "Buscando una estrella"... la verdad es que no pude evitar imaginarme a Bella en aquel concurso... Si Dios quiere la empezare a subir el mes que viene... Ahora lo que necesito de ustedes, si se que pido mucho, es que me ayudaran comentando canciones que interpreten solistas mujeres por supuesto, puede ser cualquier genero y de cualquier cantante... Esas canciones van a ser las que interpretará Bella en el concurso...**

**Edward también va a ser un famoso cantante en esta historia, junto con Jasper y Emmett, pero no estoy segura si van ser un grupo musical (donde todos sean cantantes, como one Direction) o una banda (como Hot Chelle Rae o My Chemical Romance) bueno quisiera que también me ayudaran con eso, en caso de que sea una banda voy a añadir a más integrantes como para completar los instrumentos.**

**Estas son las canciones que ya están listas ya que las necesito para mi fic:**

**Alice de Avril Lavigne**

**Freak the Freak Out de Victoria Justice**

**Love That Let's Go de Miley Cyrus y Billy Rae Cyrus**

**Safe & Sound de Taylor Swift**

**Smile de Avril Lavigne**

**What the Hell de Avril Lavigne**

**When I look at You de Miley Cyrus**

**You're Not Sorry de Taylos Swift**

**Girlfriends de Avril Lavigne**

**I'm With You de Avril Lavigne (¿Se nota mucho que soy fans de Avril Lavigne?)**

**Espero que por favor me ayuden comentando otras canciones minimo necesito unas seis más espero, espero mucho de su ayuda... Gracias!**

**Giselth***


	5. Chapter 5: La historia comienza

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer la historia es MÍA**

* * *

**Summary:**** Bella y Jasper cometieron errores en el pasado dando paso a una pequeña he inocente niña, sin saberlo ¿Qué pasará cuando Jasper en un viaje de estudios consiga a su gran amor, trayendo consigo también al de Bella? ¿Qué pasará con la relación de él cuando descubra a esta pequeña?**

**Y por sobre todo ¿Qué pasará con Edward cuándo se entere de que esa pequeñita que le ha robado el corazón es hija de su ahora mejor amigo, con la mujer que empieza a amar?**

**¿Seguirá siendo lo mismo?...**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Comenzando la aventura…**

**Bella POV.**

Tenía ya la idea general planteada, para mi libro… hacerla y modificarla, todas las veces que lo he hecho, me habían tomado un total de dos días…

Ya había ido a la reunión de la guardería de Lizzie, para el pago y todo eso, y por supuesto, me llevé la maravillosa sorpresa de que no era solo un delfín lo que mi niña me había hecho, sino también, un hermoso dibujo de mí con traje de hombre y una hermosa frase… _"mi mami y papi" _juro por Dios que lloré a mares… cuando estuve sola…

Siempre supe que sería difícil… muchísimo, pero valió la pena, todo lo valía por Lizzie… Y por supuesto que es por ella que ahora escribo este nuevo libro… en un pasado hubiera dicho que era por mí y por mi superación, pero no, ahora todo es por ella y por su futuro… Ahora mi idea estaba planteada… y con ello mi próximo futuro…

Mi protagonista femenina seguiría siendo Anthonella, pero ahora ya no habría John, el fallecería al principio de mi historia… ella solo tendría una nueva meta… olvidarlo, pero no contaba con que en un momento de despecho se conseguiría con su verdadero amor Jackson… toda una lucha por conseguir olvidar esos recuerdos que la atormentan y por sobre todo no volverse a enamorar la llevarán a decidir muchas cosas que jamás se hubiera imaginado, y por sobre todo a superar y entender que la muerte de su antiguo amor no fue su culpa…

Este sería una nueva historia de mucho drama y pasión, con algo de humor… y un final feliz lleno de amor… ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser drama?, no claro que no, en esta historia me comprometía a no hacerlos sufrir mucho…. Aparte de esto había tomado otra decisión que Jacksonsería un protagonista fijo y que si continuaba con la saga él se conservaría.

Ahora solo tocaba empezar a escribir, porque sólo tenía trece días para presentarlo, claro, ya tenía algo… pero me considero una mujer que siempre puedo dar más, por ello, a adelante.

Con respecto a Edward… bueno después de mi traída de la guardería, tuvimos otro encuentro, que podría denominar como _"caliente"_

**FLASH BACK**

_Me encontraba en mi laptop, escribiendo la idea que se había metido en la cabeza, con respecto a mi libro, tenía un poco de jugo de mora en mis piernas y un plato con nachos en la mesita junto a la compu. Estaba redactando mi idea, pero como toda escritora tuve la necesidad de leer lo que estaba escribiendo, y por supuesto me encantó, pegue un brinquito de gloria y por ello, el jugo que tenía se me derramó encima._

_Lo primero que pensé… fueron un montón de palabrotas no aptas para menores… pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que aproveche que ya estaba empapada de jugo pegajoso para bañarme de una vez._

_Estaba toda llena de jabón y champú, cuando escuché el timbre sonar "Demonios justo cuando me estoy bañando se antojan de visitar" me hice la desentendida y continué pacíficamente con mi baño, pero el timbre no cesaba, al contrario se volvía más insistente, no aguanté más, terminé de quitarme todos los productos que tenía encima, tomé una toalla, que de por casualidad era la de Lizzie y salí a ver quién era el fastidioso que tocaba mi puerta._

_Abrí esa puerta echa un furia y grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que era Edward el que estaba allí parado… y yo, vestida con tan solo un toalla que me llegaba al final de mis glúteos, pero por alguna extraña razón no sentí la necesidad de cubrirme, al contrario me sentí bastante satisfecha al darme cuenta de las miradas de Edward. _

_-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunte con una vocecita inocente (ya saben de quien la sacó Lizzie.)_

_-Amm… yo…amm…- se veía tan lindo nervioso pero se aclaró la garganta –Yo quería devolverte esto- me dijo un poco nervioso enseñándome a perro, por primera vez siento que amo a ese perro… bueno no por primera vez, pero definitivamente hoy lo amaba…_

_-Hay chiripas me olvidé de ti disculpa- seguí diciendo con una vocecita tierna mientras tomaba al perro en mis brazos… regalándome una sonrisa pícara a Edward. –gracia Edward- dije con voz melosa, pero un carraspeo me hizo ver que no estábamos solos, junto a él estaba una chica bajita de pelo negro y con un extraño peinado de todas sus puntas esparcidas en distintas direcciones._

_-Edward creo que no nos presentas- le dijo la chica _

_-Ah claro Bella ella es mi hermana Alice, Alice ella es Bella la chica de quien te hablé- un suspiro de alivio salió de mi boca cuando escuche la palabra hermana salir de su boca… ¿le habló de mí?_

_-Un placer Alice, me hubiera gustado invitarlos a pasar y ofrecerles algo, pero me agarraron desprevenida, me estaba duchando- _

_-Si claro ya me di cuenta no queríamos importunarte-_

_-Oh no de ninguna manera, más bien les agradezco mucho, ahora entiendo porque la casa se sentía tan vacía, faltaba Chiripas- _

_-¿Chiripas?- ese fue el turno de Edward de hablar._

_-Si el nombre se lo puso mi niña, lo saco de una serie infantil, que daban antes- les dije recordando la popular serie carita de ángel _

_-Oh claro supongo que después podemos conocernos mejor, nosotros nos quedamos en el penthouse- Dios ¿ellos eran los famosos millonarios? Y creo la incredulidad se notó en mi cara – Bueno vivimos allí con nuestras parejas que son los verdaderos dueños- ¿parejas? ¿Edward tenía pareja?_

_-La pareja es de Alice, vive allí con su novio, al igual que mi otro hermano Emmett que vive allí con su novia Rosalie, ella y su hermano son los dueños… yo sólo estoy arrimado allí o por lo menos hasta que mi departamento este equipado.- se apresuró a corregir Edward, y a aclárame mi duda, gracias a Dios _

_-Oh claro descuiden, entiendo y espero que de verdad podamos conocernos mejor- y creo que sólo Edward capto el doble sentido e mi oración por que se tensó de repente mientras su hermana sonreía amistosamente –Ahora por lo pronto- dije mientras me agachaba para depositar al perro en el piso dentro de la casa y acomodarme mejor la toalla –Le vuelvo agradecer, por haberme devuelto a mi perro, aunque claro ya me habría dado cuenta al salir de la ducha… suele sentarse en la puerta del baño cuando escucha el agua caer de la regadera- les dije en un intento de no parecer una mala dueña._

_-Claro los perrito se entretienen con todo, bueno no te quitamos más de tu tiempo, nos vemos- dijo mientras jalaba de Edward y solo allí me di cuenta que mi paño estaba un poco abierto en la parte central… Dios me vieron así._

_-Dios ¿dónde deje mi paño y por qué me puse el de mi hija? Apenas me cubre- dije en voz alta entrando en mi departamento._

_Pero a pesar de ese pequeño inconveniente, me sentía muy satisfecha, primero, por saber que Edward era soltero, segundo, porque no le soy para nada indiferente… Dios me comía con la mirada y seguramente cuando se me abrió el paño fue cuando quedó tan embelesado, que su hermana tuvo que halarlo, definitivamente este día va mejorando y para bien… muy bien._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Después de eso las cosas cambiaron para mejor en estos dos días, Edward me esperaba todas las mañanas en su carro para llevarnos a Lizzie y a mí a la guardería y por supuesto traerme de vuelta, con la excusa de mi carro dañado.

**FLASH BACK**

_Iba de bajada nuevamente para ir en busca de Lizzie pero cuando llego al estacionamiento recuerdo que mi auto está descompuesto, tocará tomar un taxi…_

_-A lo mejor sólo era una arrechera de momento- esa puede ser una buena opción, así que seguí el camino hasta mi carro con la intención de probar de nuevo._

_Estaba buscando las llaves de mi carro en mi cartera, pero no estaban, ¿Cómo no van a estar allí si es la misma bolsa de esta mañana? Claro que tiene que estar -¿Dónde están mis llaves?- dije en voz alta._

_-Las dejaste en tu auto esta mañana muñeca- me respondió sobresaltándome esa voz tan sexy. –Disculpa muñeca no quise asustarte-_

_Me volteé hacia él y lo que vi me dejó impresionadísima. Edward estaba en franelilla y completamente lleno de grasa de carro, Dios se ve tan comestible, amplié un poco más mi vista y me di cuenta que mi auto tenía la tapa levantada y varios cables afuera y hasta la batería _

_-¿Qué le paso a mi carro?- pregunté de verdad aterrada… mi bebé –Esto me va a salir en un ojo de la cara-_

_-Descuida muñeca yo lo dañe, yo lo pago- Tan lindo mi caballero inglés… ¿Esperen qué?_

_-¿Dañaste mi carro apropósito?- inmediatamente después de que formule esa pregunta se tensó notoriamente y empezó a moverse como síntoma de nerviosismo. –Lo dañaste apropósito- esta vez no fue una pregunta sino una acusación._

_-Discúlpame muñeca sólo quería ver la falla pero al parecer ha fallado soy yo- me dijo con una carita de arrepentido tan tierna y un pucherito culpable… - Por eso te voy a recompensar pagando los daños de tu auto y llevándote y trayéndote a ti y a la princesita cada vez que quieran- ahí está la madre de cordero. Pero este juego lo podemos jugar dos._

_-Ummm- mordí mi labio seductoramente, a lo que él se puso muy nervioso -¿sabes lo que creo?- le dije mientras avanzaba felinamente hacia él, haciéndole retroceder, hasta acorralarlo contra el carro vecino –Pienso que hiciste todo esto apropósito, para poder ser mi chofer- le dije mientras sobaba su bien torneado pecho de arriba abajo –Que viste la oportunidad de dañar mi carro…- le seguí diciendo mientras me le pegaba cada vez más –Y utilizaste eso de escusa- me dije muy, muy cerca -¿Me equivoco?- le dije en su oído con una voz muy melosa haciéndole estremecer por completo, pero eso no se quedó allí. Le di un pequeño beso en su clavícula y varios en su cuello, mientras seguía sobando su pecho -¿Me equivoco?- volví a repetirle pero esta vez mordiendo su lóbulo de la oreja._

_-No…nooo…- me dijo en un gemido lastimero._

_-Ahora muñeco vas a tener que llevarme a buscar a Lizzie- le dije separándome completamente de él. Él por su parte me miró con una cara de sorpresa ante mi alejamiento y me dedicó una sonrisa sexy._

_-Okey muñeca- dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa, Dios se me cortó la respiración… era demasiado perfecto, pero luego me sorprendió sacando otra camiseta limpia de una mochila y se la colocó, abrochando los botones muy lentamente y sin dejar de mirarme. –Vamos muñeca- dijo tendiéndome su mano._

_-Vamos- acepte gustosa, sintiendo esa tan conocida corriente eléctrica._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Definitivamente me encanta este hombre… Dios me fascina, después de ese día nuestros momentos _"_calientes_" _ se hacían más seguidos, todo era como un juego de quien seduce a quien y quien termina como el seducido, aunque claro _yo no era ninguna fácil que se dejaba impresionar por nada _por eso Edward seguía cumpliendo su promesa de enviarme un ramo de fresias a diario para que aceptara salir con él.

Hoy por lo menos eran un día muy común había ido a llevar a Lizzie a la guardería… junto con Edward y luego había vuelto al departamento a seguir con mis tareas del hogar, incluyendo la escritura de mi libro, pero como por las 11:00 tuve la necesidad de ir a comprar dulces y helados, como gran costumbre mía, pues en mi caso eso era algo que nunca debía de faltar en mi cocina, y que horror ya no tenía.

Salí a pie, después de todo la el supermercado no quedaba tan lejos, a tan sólo tres cuadras, un poco de ejercicio no vendría nada mal. Llegué allá y tome dos pates de helado, pero de los grandes y por supuesto uno de galleta y el otro de menta, mis favoritos, tres paquetes de galletas y dos de caramelos, todo listo para partir.

Tomé mi camino de regreso muy tranquilamente mientras me comía una de las galletas, pero de repente sentí un presentimiento extraño, algo así como una vocecita que me gritaba que me devolviera y me quedara un rato más, pero yo, como muy yo que soy, seguí directo a enfrentar como estúpida que era, lo que se viniera encima.

Y por supuesto como la anormal que soy entre por el estacionamiento para tomar el ascensor, pero la verdadera razón por la que había entrado allí era muy sencilla quería ver si Edward se encontraba allí lleno de grasa arreglando mi auto… es tan sexy.

Pero no estaba, y en ese momento entran un BMW rojo y un volvo plateado al estacionamiento, ¿Edward venía entrando? Me paré en una orilla del estacionamiento, específicamente simulando estar esperando el ascensor para verlo una vez más, pero en su lugar… Dios esto son los momentos en que me culpo de no creer en mis presentimientos… de verdad hubiera preferido hacer caso a mi conciencia y haberme devuelto, no estaba preparada para lo que estaba viendo…

Junto a Edward se bajaron la chica que anteriormente me había devuelto a Chiripa junto con Edward aquel día… pero con ella y muy sonriente se bajaba… Jasper, tomados de la mano y se veían tan felices_… Lizzie…_ Sentí que todas mis bolsas se me caían de las manos, y una gran opresión en el pecho.

Me fijé en la otra pareja del otro vehículo, era Rosalie junto con otro chico que no reconocí…

**FLASH BACK.**

_-La pareja es de Alice, vive allí con su novio, al igual que mi otro hermano Emmett que vive allí con su novia Rosalie, ella y su hermano son los dueños… yo sólo estoy arrimado allí o por lo menos hasta que mi departamento este equipado.- se apresuró a corregir Edward, y a aclárame mi duda, gracias a Dios…_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida y no darme cuenta de lo que ocurría? Era tan obvio… Se llamaba Rosalie la novia del hermano de Edward, y que yo sepa no existen muchas Rosalie, los BMW estacionados, mis presentimientos… Que la entrada del edificio llevara escrito "_construido por P. Hale"… _Oh Dios soy tan estúpida…

Pero lo diferente aquí era que ellos si me miraban fijamente, Rosalie con sorpresa y el chico que debería de ser Emmett con curiosidad, Alice y Jasper todavía no se habían cerciorado de mi presencia, se veían tan felices, ¿Cómo podría hacerle esto a él? ¿Cómo podría ocultarle esto a Lizzie? Definitivamente no podía.

-Bella- me llamó Edward y con ello hizo que la anterior pareja se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Bella?- me llamó Jasper con duda y ya no pude más, escuché detrás de mí al ascensor abrirse y dar paso a las personas que salían, ese fue mi pase a la cobardía Bella, Porque como la propia cobarde que soy entre en él y rápidamente marque los botones para hacer arrancar esa cosa. Prácticamente me estaba consumiendo viva… _¿Por qué?_

Corrí a mi departamento y cuando ya estuve dentro, me derrumbé por completo, lloré como no lo había hecho nunca, ¿Por qué si mi vida estaba tan feliz y tranquila tuvo que aparecer él y justo ahora?... Edward ¿Qué va a pasar con él?... De verdad empezaba a sentir cosas por él…

Me siento tan perdida… Escuché el timbre sonar varias veces pero no pude pararme a abrir la puerta, es como si mi cuerpo no me respondiera, y así estuve por varios minutos… horas… la verdad no estaba segura de cuanto había pasado… en ese entonces me di cuenta que ya era de noche… mi Lizzie que voy hacer ahora… LIZZIE

DIOS SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA ME OLVIDÉ DE ELLA…

Me paré de un brinco a buscar de mi teléfono para marcar a la guardería, pero no lo encontraba, así que tomé el de la casa, sólo rogaba a Dios que todo estuviera bien… pero en la guardería no contestaban… Claro ya es de noche… entonces recordé el teléfono de Bree, ella trabajaba en la guardería desde que llevé a Lizzie por primera vez allí, marqué su número con rapidez, y esperé a que me contestara…

-¿Aló?-

-Oh Dios Bree disculpa tuve una emergencia, Lizzie ¿dónde está?- pregunté muy alterada.

-Oh Bella como no llegabas te llamamos a tu móvil pero no contestaste, bueno luego contestó tu novio, y fue él, el que pasó a recogerla-

-¿Novio?-

-Si me dijo que se llamaba Edward- ¿Edward? –Dijo que estabas indispuesta y pasó por la niña, e incluso la niña lo recibió bien… ¿Acaso hice mal?- Ahí fue cuando las piezas encajaron, mi teléfono… claro cuando se me cayeron las cosas, claro él debió recogerlas y contestar el teléfono, por eso el timbre estaba sonando, y al ver que no contestaba la busco él, ¿él tiene a mi niña?... si eso es así Jasper ya debe de saber que Lizzie es su hija…

-¿Bella? ¿Estas allí?-

-Si Bree estoy aquí disculpa- hablé un poco más calmada –Hiciste bien gracias- dije por último y colgué.

Ya era hora de enfrentarme a mi realidad… Sabía perfectamente a donde ir… Sabía perfectamente lo que me encontraría… Sabía perfectamente lo que me esperaría…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ… **

**Arrechera**** es Venezuela es una forma de decir… tantas cosas como "ella si es arrecha" "ella si es brava" o "ella si es viva" por ello cuando Bella dice arrechera de momento se refiere a que es ese momento le dio por ser vivo y no querer funcionar…**

**¿Cómo me está quedando la historia?... ¿Bien, mal, muy bien? Díganme **

**Pregunta del capítulo: ¿Qué creen que hará Bella ahora? ¿Se enfrentará a todo? ¿Todo saldrá bien?**

**Otra cosita chicas apoyenme con su Likes... apenas estoy empezando...**

** pages/Crepusculo-mi-adiccion-eterna/36046225075176 2?ref=hl**


	6. Chapter 6: No puede ser verdad

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer la historia es mía...**

* * *

**Summary:**** Bella y Jasper cometieron errores en el pasado dando paso a una pequeña he inocente niña, sin saberlo ¿Qué pasará cuando Jasper en un viaje de estudios consiga a su gran amor, trayendo consigo también al de Bella? ¿Qué pasará con la relación de él cuando descubra a esta pequeña?**

**Y por sobre todo ¿Qué pasará con Edward cuándo se entere de que esa pequeñita que le ha robado el corazón es hija de su ahora mejor amigo, con la mujer que empieza a amar?**

**¿Seguirá siendo lo mismo?...**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: No puede ser verdad**

**Edward POV**

Hoy comenzaba otro nuevo día… día que aprovecharía para conquistar a mi muñeca, porque era Mi muñeca… MÍA y aunque aún recuerdo a ese padre de Lizzie… solo puedo rogar a Dios para que nunca aparezca, porque de conquistar a mi muñeca, lo cual voy hacer, voy a tomar a Lizzie como mía…

Para que negarlo estoy enamorado hasta la tuercas… de verdad la quiero y más ahora que sé que no le soy indiferente, al contrario sé que por lo menos le gusto y eso me lo ha demostrado infinidades de veces por ejemplo…

**FLASH BACK**

_Estaba todavía mirando la entrada por donde había pasado mi Diosa, por Dios tan sólo recordar esa manera tan sensual de como movía sus caderas… Me volvía loco… No sé por cuanto tiempo había pasado, sólo sabía que no dejaba de pensar en mi muñeca y mi princesa, mi vida había cambiado tanto con sus llegadas…_

_Toc, toc, toc…_

_Bajé mi ventanilla para poder ver mejor a Alice ya que se encontraba del otro lado esperando por mí…_

_-Valla hermanito te notas perdido ¿sigues aquí?- me pregunto con algo de burla._

_-Si Alice sigo aquí sólo ando un poco… distraído- _

_-¿Cómo se llama la chica?- me dijo de una y eso me dejó un poco aturdido._

_-¿Por qué dices que hay una chica?- acaso era bruja._

_-¿No la hay?- me preguntó abriendo sus ojos exageradamente tratando de intimidarme… y lo logró._

_Con un suspiro de resignación le contesté –Sí, si la hay y es hermosa- ella sólo me dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia alentándome a continuar –Se llama Isabella pero le gusta que le digan Bella, vive en este mismo edificio… ¿Pero cómo sabía que se trataba de una chica?-_

_-Hay Edward sólo tienes que verte la cara, tienes la misma cara de cordero enamorado que Jasper cuando me ve, o cuando sé que habla o piensa en mí… o que Emmett con Rosalie… Es algo común en ustedes esa cara de idiota enamorado… Pero quiero que me cuentes algo más de mi futura cuñada-_

_Definitivamente no sabía que se me notara tanto en la cara, aunque claro debe ser por eso que casi siempre termino siendo yo el seducido en vez de ella… Con un suspiro de resignación y de idiota enamorado empecé contándole a Alice todo lo que sabía referente a Bella desde que nos conocimos hasta ahora, aunque claro los encuentros sin tanto detalle…_

_-Valla sí que ha sido intenso y al parecer no le eres indiferente… piensas conquistarla ¿no es así?- a lo que yo asentí -¿No te importa que tenga una hija de otro?-_

_-No- respondí secamente –Además ellas me dijeron que el padre de Lizzie se fue y no sabía que Bella estaba embarazada, pero no pudo encontrarlo después… y por mí que ni aparezca- respondí muy convencido de mí mismo._

_-¿Entonces le creíste eso del padre?- yo asentí –Bueno si le creíste debe ser verdad, normalmente es muy difícil ocultarte algo a ti sin que ni siquiera sospeches._

_-Entonces ya sabes que no está mintiendo y que será mi chica… de eso me encargo yo…-_

_-Sí que la quieres, y por mi tienes mi apoyo- me sentí muy feliz al saber que podía contar con mi hermanita para todo lo que necesitara, por ello la atraje a mis brazos para darle un caluroso abrazo, pero de un momento a otro se escucharon unos sonidos extraños provenientes del interior de mi auto que nos llamaron la atención –Edward que lindo ¿de quién es?- ¿A qué se refería?... me acerque un poco más para poder ver de qué se trataba y descubrí que en el interior de mi auto se encontraba el perrito de Lizzie._

_-Oh es el perrito de Lizzie y Bella creo que lo dejaron aquí- dije mientras abría la puerta para sacarlo –Voy a llevárselo-_

_-Te acompaño… apuesto que estas muy feliz de volverla a ver- no sabes cuánto dije en mi mente._

_Toqué la puerta una primera vez, pero no salió nadie, así que toqué por segunda vez y al ver que no salía insistí nuevamente y así hasta que abrió la puerta quizás un poco molesta por la insistencia… y estaba, vestida con tan solo un toalla que más bien parecía un paño de cocina, y juro por Dios que no pude despegar la vista de ella, de su cuerpo… _

_-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó con una vocecita… Dios no resistiría mucho de esta manera _

_-Amm… yo…Amm…- vamos Edward pareces un idiota… me aclaré la garganta –Yo quería devolverte esto- le dije un poco nervioso enseñándome a perrito._

_-Hay chiripas me olvidé de ti disculpa- era tan tierna… y tan sexy, pero lo que me dejó peor fue esa sonrisa… Oh Dios quieres matarme–gracia Edward- me dijo con una voz melosa, pero un carraspeo me hizo voltear a ver a mi hermana quien se encontraba a un lado mirándome con insistencia._

_-Edward creo que no nos presentas- me recriminó Alice_

_-Ah claro Bella ella es mi hermana Alice, Alice ella es Bella la chica de quien te hablé- Las presenté rápidamente sin despegar la vista de mi amor _

_-Un placer Alice, me hubiera gustado invitarlos a pasar y ofrecerles algo, pero me agarraron desprevenida, me estaba duchando- Oh Dios sí, me siento hasta celoso de esa maldita agua que se osó de tocar tu cuerpo de diosa_

_-Si claro ya me di cuenta no queríamos importunarte-_

_-Oh no de ninguna manera, más bien les agradezco mucho, ahora entiendo porque la casa se sentía tan vacía, faltaba Chiripas- ¿Ah?_

_-¿Chiripas?- pregunté extrañado ¿acaso le gustaban esa clase de animales?_

_-Si el nombre se lo puso mi niña, lo saco de una serie infantil, que daban antes- Oh claro Lizzie eso tiene sentido_

_-Oh claro supongo que después podemos conocernos mejor, nosotros nos quedamos en el penthouse- Después de decir eso mi diosa nos miró con cara de sorpresa – Bueno vivimos allí con nuestras parejas que son los verdaderos dueños- ¿parejas? Demonios Alice en que estabas pensando ahora va creer que tengo a otra… bueno otra no sería porque ni siquiera la tengo a ella… pero igual._

_-La pareja es de Alice, vive allí con su novio, al igual que mi otro hermano Emmett que vive allí con su novia Rosalie, ella y su hermano son los dueños… yo sólo estoy arrimado allí o por lo menos hasta que mi departamento este equipado.- me apresuré a corregir _

_-Oh claro descuiden, entiendo y espero que de verdad podamos conocernos mejor- Dios conocernos mejor… mi mente comenzó a vagar en más de mil formas de conocernos mejor y todas tenían incluidas una cama y por supuesto nosotros sin nada de ropa –Ahora por lo pronto- eso me sacó de mi ensoñación fijé mi vista nuevamente en ella para ver que se agachaba para dejar al perrito en el suelo dándome una buena vista de sus pechos para luego acomodarse la toalla _

_No sé qué demonios pasó después ni que dijo Alice sólo sé que no pude saber nada más de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor después de que vi su toalla abrirse in poco en la parte central dándome una buena vista de su vientre y… Dios debería ser un caballero y no mirar pero no como un maldito pervertido seguí mirando y solo fui consciente de ello cuando sentí que Alice me halaba hacía en ascensor… pero aún seguía aturdido._

_-Dios ¿dónde deje mi paño y por qué me puse el de mi hija? Apenas me cubre- dijo en voz alta entrando a su departamento…_

_-Bueno al menos sabemos que no lo hizo a propósito… y tu Edward estoy muy decepcionada parecías un viejo verde mirándola, si nuestra madre supiera… que decepción contigo- y yo estaba muy de acuerdo con ella pero que hacía… no lo podía evitar._

_-Lo se Alice, pero es algo que no puedo evitar… y no digas nada porque incluso Jasper lo ha hecho contigo y ni hablar de Emmett "él que no haya cometido pecado alguno que tire la primera piedra"- creo que la frase era así…_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Y ni hablar de lo que paso en el estacionamiento, ella pensó que podía seducirme A MÍ… y lo logró me sentí completamente aturdido cuando beso mi cuello, cuando mordió mi oreja, cuando beso mi cuello, y todo para hacerme admitir que me traía loco por ella, para luego dejarme así no más, pero a ese jueguito lo podemos jugar dos y sé que la dejé muy impresionada al momento de quitarme mi camisa.

Después de eso todo se volvió aún mejor, todo era una coquetería y un montón de besos al aire, y que decir a ambo nos encantaba pero lo mejor fue ese beso que le robe… nuestro primer beso juntos…

**FLASH BACK**

_Las estaba regresando nuevamente al edificio, después de buscar a Lizzie del preescolar, pero esta vez era diferente, hoy había accedido a acompañar a Bella hasta la puerta de su departamento con la condición de que dejara de enviarle flores, según ella porque era un gasto innecesario, pero lo que ella no sabía es que eso era algo que no cumpliría._

_Un carraspeo me sacó nuevamente de mi ensoñación y era ella que ya tenía la puerta abierta, pero aun así ambas seguían allí esperando por mí._

_-Nos vemos mañana princesita- le dije a Lizzie regalándole un besito en su tierna mejilla._

_-Nos vemos Eddie pórtate bien- mmm ¿eso implicaba portarme bien con su mami? Porque de ser así no lo cumpliría. Por ello regalándole una mirada penetrante a Bella todo lo que pude hace fue darle una sonrisa a Lizzie junto con un beso._

_-Bueno Edward gracias, no vemos- ¿Qué esto sería así de seco? NO, NO, NO de ninguna manera, por ello cerré la puerta de un portazo, antes de que entrara, la tome de la cintura y la atraje a mí._

_Juro por Dios que no estaba en mis planes besarla, todo se dio inesperadamente, pero no lo desaproveché… fue un beso intenso cargado de pasión y necesidad, y ella en ningún momento se me negó al contrario empezó a halar mi cabello hacia ella en busca de más cercanía cosa que agradecí internamente y me volvió más loco, al final nos separamos cuando nuestros pulmones necesitaron un poco de aire._

_Esperé un poco a que mi respiración se normalizara para hablar. -Ahora sí puedo decir… de nada muñeca, nos vemos mañana- dije lo último guiñándole un ojo._

_Viéndola a ella allí pasmada con sus labios hinchados y con una cara llena de bastante sorpresa y deseo me retiré pero no sin antes regalarle una mirada cargada de promesas y desafíos._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Hoy era un día muy común para mi rutina, como todos los días fui a llevar a Bella y a Lizzie al preescolar, como todos los días la pequeña se despidió de mí con un beso y como todos los días traje a mi Bella de regreso, claro después de darle un muy prolongado beso en su mejilla.

Al llegar al departamento los chicos me esperaban, Alice y Jasper con sonrisas cómplices, Rosalie y Emmett…. Bueno ellos estaban en lo suyo.

-Bueno chicos ya llegó el que faltaba así que nos vamos- dijo Alice con su característico entusiasmo.

-Hey y a ¿dónde vamos?- pregunte no muy extrañado, conociendo a Alice seguramente a Disney Word o a la Casa Blanca.

-¿Cómo que a dónde? DE COMPRAS.- dijo ella tomándome de manos a mí y a Jasper para halarnos hacia los ascensores.

-Okey Alice pero recuerda que debo estar aquí cerca de las…-

-Si ya Romeo sabemos que debes estar aquí con tu Julieta… Ahora vámonos- dijo Emmett con un extraño tono serio, si no fuera por su actitud cualquiera diría que de verdad lo es.

-Okey chicos ahora comienza una nueva aventura- dijo Alice con sus ojitos brillantes entrando a Centro comercial… Este serían las horas más largas de mi vida.

¡No lo puedo creer! Estas fueron las horas más cortas que jamás viví en un día de compras… Aunque claro no fueron horas, porque sólo fueron dos ya que por una extraña razón nos corrieron del centro comercial, ahora de verdad estoy feliz.

-No lo puedo creer ¿Por qué hicieron eso?- ahí va de nuevo Alice lamentándose – AH no claro que se… POR CULPA DE USTEDES- dijo señalando a Rosalie y Emmett –No podían ir hacer sus cochinadas a un hotel…. NO tenía que ser justo en los cambiadores de damas… y por supuesto arruinaron mi perfecto día de compras… ni siquiera me dejaron pagar lo que ya había elegido…- y seguía lamentándose, ¿cómo hacia Jasper para tenerle paciencia?

-Alice pequeña no te olvides que quedan miles de centros comerciales que podrás visitar… además puedes venir el sábado para que tengas todo el día… e incluso puedes traer a mamá- le dije eso último antes de que me interrumpiera y al parecer mi intervención dio resultado porque pareció más calmada –Ahora vamos a casa a terminar de pasar el día-

El camino resulto muy entretenido, mientras Emmett y Rosalie iban en el auto de ella, Alice, Jasper y yo íbamos en el mío… Alice por su parte no dejaba de parlotear de lo maravilloso que sería su día de compras con mamá, contábamos anécdotas y chistes y se podría decir que estábamos como la familia que éramos.

Entramos al estacionamiento del edificio de una manera muy pasiva, estacionándonos en el mismo puesto de siempre, al bajar del auto fue otro cuento, Alice salió literalmente brincando de su asiento, arrastrando a Jasper consigo y esto sólo para _"ganarle a Rosalie y Emmett en lo que estaban haciendo en los cambiadores del centro comercial" _mágicamente llegó a mis pensamientos la imagen de mi diosa, sólo quería tenerla cerca y como si tuviera un rastreador de ella gire, con toda la intención de encontrarla allí y al parecer mi intuición no se equivocó, ella estaba allí.

-Bella- la llamé, ella se giró a mí pero pareciese que estuviera viendo a un espectro.

-¿Bella?- la llamó Jasper, ¿acaso la conocía? Si era así, ¿de dónde? Mi visión se vio nublada por los celos, que rápidamente desaparecí, es decir no tiene ningún sentido, no por ahora.

Lo próximo que pasó me dejó muy sorprendido, ya que cuando apenas se abrió el elevador, ella entro allí como si su vida dependiera de eso, o más bien como si estuviera huyendo de alguien o algo, la verdad es que todo era muy confuso.

Me acerque al ascensor para comprobar que nada había sido producto de mi imaginación, y no, no lo fue.

-Amor de dónde conoces a Bella- pregunto Alice de verdad confusa, yo también tenía la misma duda así que esperé a que él contestara.

-¿Acaso tú también la conoces?- Alice asintió con la cabeza –La conozco de la preparatoria, estudiamos juntos en Forks y fuimos muy buenos amigos-

-En realidad fueron novios- dijo Rosalie con la barbilla en alto y eso me dejó loco Jasper había sido novio de MI BELLA, okey cálmate Edward tú también tuviste novias antes de Bella -¿Qué? No es como si fuesen a regresar- dijo Rosalie muy calmada –Pero Alice deberías cuidar a Jasper de esa, la forma en que lo miró hace rato no me gusto- dijo Rosalie como algo de altanería que me molestó muchísimo, ¿Quién demonios se creía ella para hablar de mi muñeca así?

-Rosalie no creo que deba preocuparme por eso, a lo mejor lo miró así por sorpresa… además Edward y Bella salen desde prácticamente desde que llegamos ¿verdad?- me pregunto a mí a lo que asentí incapaz de formular ninguna frase coherente.

-Así que esa Bella es la Julieta de nuestro Eddie- dijo Emmett alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

Estuve a punto de contestarle a Emmett pero un sonido de un teléfono me interrumpió, al parecer provenía de las cosa que estaban el suelo que eran las de mi Bella, tomé todo lo que estaba allí y llamé al elevador, con la intención de regresarle todo esto a mi diosa, sin prestar atención a lo que seguían discutiendo ellos todavía.

Llamé al timbre pero nadie respondió, lo intenté otra vez pero nada… el teléfono siguió sonando y todo lo que se ocurrió fue contestarlo, quizás pudiese ser una emergencia…

-¿Bueno?- pregunté yo

-Hola ¿Bella?- preguntaban por mi muñeca.

-Lo siento ella ahora no se encuentra disponible, ¿pero puedo darle un mensaje de su parte?-

-Oh si claro, verá estoy llamando de la guardería donde estudia su hija y queríamos preguntarle por qué no ha venido ella a retirarla- instintivamente comencé a tocar su puerta, pero ella no contestaba –Necesitamos que la retire ahora, ya que las maestras de aquí deben retirarse y no podemos ni llevar a la niña con nosotras ni dejarla aquí sola-

-Si claro ya la voy a retirar de inmediato-

-Y puedo saber con quién hablo-

-Con su novio Edward Cullen-

-Muy bien lo esperamos aquí-

Colgué el teléfono algo preocupado por lo que le estaría pasando a mi Bella, pero salí rápidamente del edificio en busca de mi princesa. Cuando llegué al estacionamiento me di cuenta que ya los chicos no se encontraban allí, no hice mucho caso y salí de volada por Lizzie. Llegué a la guardería e inmediata mente mi pequeña se me echó en brazos llamándome

-Eddie, Eddie, viniste por mí- me decía mientras la cargaba.- ¿Dónde está mami?-

-En casa princesa sólo que se encuentra un poco indispuesta…. ¿Me la puedo llevar?- pregunté a las maestras que aún se encontraban allí a lo que me respondieron con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Llegamos a su departamento y empecé a tocar el timbre, pero como antes nadie respondió, así que decidí llevarme a la pequeña al penthouse… después de todo Bella sabía dónde vivía, solo esperaba que pudiera relacionar que había ido a buscar a Lizzie.

-Edward ¿en dónde estabas?- preguntó Alice apenas crucé la puerta.

Aproveche que la pequeña estaba distraída recorriendo el departamento para decirle a Alice –Bella sigue desaparecida, así que fui a buscar a Lizzie yo- y antes que pudiera decir algo se escuchó un grito en la sala. Rápidamente nos dirigimos hacia allá

-Papi, papi eres tú, ¿viniste por mí? ¿Cómo sabías que yo existía? PAPITO- seguía diciendo la pequeña mientras señalaba a Jasper, todos estábamos en shock, pero yo sentía una opresión en el pecho de tan solo pensar que Jasper pudiese ser el papá de Lizzie.

-Pequeña ¿Por qué dices que Jasper es tu papá?- preguntó Alice con su rostro desencajado.

-Porque mi mami me mostró una fotos donde aparecía él y mi mami y me dijo que él era mi papi, pero que a lo mejor no lo vería nunca… ¿Es verdad eso de que no sabías de mí?- le preguntó a Jasper… Dios que ocurría aquí…

-Pequeña- la llame totalmente desesperado -¿Por qué no nos cuentas exactamente todo lo que sabes?-

-Comenzando con el nombre de tu mami- dijo Jasper en mí mismo estado.

-Bueno mi mami se llama Isabella, pero le gusta que le digan Bella… ella me contó que ustedes iban juntos al colegio y que el último día que se vieron llegue yo al mundo, pero que ella no supo de mi existencia hasta un mes después, pero que después no pudo encontrar a mi papito, pero me mostró un montón de fotos tuyas- dijo la pequeña como si estuviera relatando una historia alca letra.

Jasper por su parte no se encontraba muy bien y por supuesto estaba muy nervioso. Claro allí fue donde todo empezó a encajar… el por qué se puso tan nerviosa cuando nos vio… Por supuesto…

-Pequeña ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Jasper como último recurso.

-Me llamo Elizabeth Lillians Hale Swan- allí supe que mi mundo se hacía pedazos en tan solo unos minutos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Como me lo pidieron... aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! muajajaja soy mala los dejo con la intriga...**

**Dejen sus review **

**Pregunta del Capítulo: ¿Cómo creen que reaccionaran todos? ¿Seguirá siendo lo mismo entre Edward y Bella? ¿Qué pasará con Jasper?... **


	7. Chapter 7: enfrentando mi realidad

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran la historia es MÍA**

* * *

**Summary:**** Bella y Jasper cometieron errores en el pasado dando paso a una pequeña he inocente niña, sin saberlo ¿Qué pasará cuando Jasper en un viaje de estudios consiga a su gran amor, trayendo consigo también al de Bella? ¿Qué pasará con la relación de él cuando descubra a esta pequeña?**

**Y por sobre todo ¿Qué pasará con Edward cuándo se entere de que esa pequeñita que le ha robado el corazón es hija de su ahora mejor amigo, con la mujer que empieza a amar?**

**¿Seguirá siendo lo mismo?...**

**Capítulo 7: Enfrentando mi realidad.**

**Bella POV.**

Sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba mi pequeña y con quien, así como también estaba segura de que Jasper sabía que Lizzie es su hija… Pero por ironías de la vida no me sentía tan preocupada por ello, es decir Jasper yo siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos, y ahora le estoy dando a conocer a su hija, lo menos que puede hacer es aceptarla, además de que él siempre fue un tipo responsable que se hacía cargo de todo lo que hacía, malo o bueno, o por lo menos eso era lo que demostraba en el instituto.

Lo que me preocupaba era Edward es decir ¿qué pensará él de esto? ¿Seguirá siendo todo igual?, lo más probable es que no. ¿Y qué pasaría con Alice? ¿Ella aceptaría todo?… Todo era tan complicado ahora, antes de conocer a Edward estaba realmente feliz por todo lo que me daba la vida, en especial mi hija; después de conocer a Edward todo pareciera un hermoso y feliz cuento de hadas… Pero ahora todo es una gran pesadilla, en especial cuando me presente allá.

Con todo el temor del mundo, salí de mi departamento, atravesé el pasillo del edificio de una manera muy lenta, como queriendo aplazar el momento, pero luego me di cuenta que estaba siendo estúpida, si quería salir de esto ya, lo mejor era agilizar el paso, así que caminé de manera rápida lo que quedaba de pasillo, para luego llegar al ascensor.

Marqué el botón de ascensor que daba al penthouse y esperé muy nerviosa hasta que llegara a su destino, para luego tocar el timbre de su puerta… 1… 2… 3…4…5

Me abrió Rosalie con cara de pocos amigos, haciéndome una seña con la mano para que avanzara. LLEGÓ LA HORA…

Entre al departamento aparentando mucha seguridad, no quería que me vieran débil y asustada, no quería que existiera la mínima posibilidad de que me quitaran a mi niña, no sin que yo diera guerra, quería que supieran que conmigo no podrían, nunca más.

-MAMI, MAMI, VOLVISTE- me grito mi niña, mientras corría hacia mí, yo por mi parte me agaché para recibirla en mis brazos, brindándole mi mejor sonrisa, no sé qué tenía mi niña pero cualquier malestar desaparecía con su hermosa sonrisa. –Menos mal que volviste estaba muy preocupada por ti- me dijo mi niña cuando ya estuvo en mi brazos –Nunca más vuelvas a dejarme así, de verdad me preocupaste- tan bella mi bebita regañona.

-Nunca más mi pequeñita, mami sólo se desconectó del mundo porque necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero nunca más va a volver a pasar sin ti- le dije mientras le daba un tierno beso en su frente.

-Mami viste mi papi regresó- me dijo mi niña mientras señalaba hacia detrás de ella.

Levante mi cabeza… SI definitivamente era él, estaba allí, pero no sólo, con él también estaba Edward mirándome con la cara descompuesta, ¿Qué le pasará?, luego nuestras miradas de conectaron, ya no había ni Jasper ni el resto de los chicos que estaban allí mirándonos sólo él y yo, hasta que fue él quien rompió nuestra conexión.

-Gracias- dije mirando a Edward y me comprendió muy bien porque me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. -Vamos pequeña debemos regresar a casa, ya es hora de la comida- dije mientras miraba a Jasper, y estoy segura de que entendería la indirecta porque suspiró profundamente.

-Tú no te vas de aquí- me dijo altaneramente Rosalie, al parecer ella no capto mi indirecta…

-Déjala- dijo la voz autoritaria de Jasper

-Pero Jasper….- No quise seguir escuchando los chillidos insistentes de Rosalie, simplemente tomé a mi niña, y salí de allí. No quería ser testigo de ningún enfrentamiento, no necesitaba más de los que pronto se me avecinaban.

Llegué a mi departamento y todo lo que hice fue la comida, bañar a Lizzie, todo de muy mala manera, o más bien si ánimos, me encontraba tan nerviosa que con un segundo podría hasta incendiar la casa entera. Mientras comía sonó el timbre… supe quién era…

-Ya vengo preciosa voy a atender la puerta- le dije con mucho cariño.

-¿Me dirás que pasó con papá?- era muy madura para su edad, hermosa y madura, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sólo pude asentir muy orgullosa de ella.

**·**

**·**

-Hola Jasper hace mucho que no te veía y sin embargo sigues igual… bueno te notas más maduro y robusto… pero igual- terminé con una pequeña sonrisa… De vera que estaba súper nerviosa, que hasta incoherencia decía…

No aguanté más… lo abrase fuerte, un abrazo lleno de calor y compresión… necesidad

-Lo siento mucho…- dije hipando

-Shhh tranquila sé que no fue tu culpa… no lo harías a propósito… pero me gustaría saber ¿qué pasó?- terminó el consolándome.

-Eso mismo me GUSTARÍA SABER ¿QUÉ PASO?- dije muy molesta, ya era hora de sacar a flote toda esta rabia. -¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO CONTESTABAS MIS LLAMADA? ¿POR QUÉ NO RESPONDÍA MIS CORREOS?, ¿NI SIQUIERA MIS MENSAJES?-

-Lo siento… no entiendo-

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?, ¿Qué te estuve buscando como una idiota por todos estos años?-

-¿Cómo qué buscándome si nunca supe nada de ti?-

-Jasper… conoces a mi padre… papá es policía, sabes perfectamente que él no se quedaría tranquilo al verme a mi embarazada y sola, te puedo jurar que te buscó para que respondieras, para que te casaras conmigo, pero no lo logró, nunca me diste una dirección, ni un teléfono fijo, y el tuyo por una _extraña_ razón no servía y jamás contestaste ninguno de mis mensajes, incluso contraté a un detective pero cuando ya no pude pagarlo me di por vencida- le dije con total resignación.

-Quizás pudiste haber intentado más- IMBECIL NO DEBISTE HABER DICHO ESO.

-¿¡MÁS!? ¿Qué MÁS QUERÍAS QUE INTENTARA?- pregunte llena de rabia y pode notar como se encogía en su lugar a causa de mis gritos, incluso noté al resto de los chicos al final de pasillo pero no me importó –Mi madre se enojó conmigo cuando se enteró de mi estado y al ver que no quería _remediarlo _me echó de la casa, también me echaron de la universidad por estar embarazada y no me permitían estudiar, fuimos mi papá y yo…-

-Bella…- le puse cara de asesina en serie para que se callara de una vez, este era mi momento de desahogo.

-Entonces me admitieron en una universidad con media beca aquí en Nueva York, era mi única oportunidad de seguir estudiando y la aproveche… ¿Sabes acaso por todo lo que pasé por tener que estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo aun estando embarazada?... Mi papá me ayudaba en lo que podía pero todo llegó a su límite cuando me gaste casi la mitad del dinero de mis estudios PAGANDO UN DETECTIVE SÓLO PARA BUSCARTE-

-Lo siento Bella yo no sabía que habías pasado por todo eso-

-Pero mejoró Jasper… mejoró cuando comprendí que no eras indispensable y que no regresarías nunca, mejoró cuando empecé a valerme por mi misma para salir adelante y por sobre todo mejoró cuando nació mi niña, mi mamá me comprendió y nos arreglamos e incluso me consiguió el trabajo que tengo ahora, también conseguí buenos amigos que estuvieron allí para ayudarme y ahora puedes ver hasta donde he llegado con mi esfuerzo-le dije totalmente rabioso mientras lo golpeaba con mi dedo índice.

Él sólo me miraba con cara de arrepentimiento y algo de admiración, tenía la vista concentrada en alguna parte de mi cara o en la pared que estaba detrás de mí… no lo sé.

-¿Qué pasará ahora con Lizzie?- me preguntó al fin.

-Creo que ya sabes la historia que le conté… nunca ha podido callarse algo- dije con una sonrisa a la que él correspondió –ella sabe que tú eres su padre… yo no te voy a impedir verla ni nada, y estoy más que segura que querrá conocerte… lleva toda su vida esperando que le consiga un papá- después de decir eso me arrepentí gracias a la cara de tristeza que puso Jasper, así que traté de arreglarlo -¿Puedes creer que un día cuando estábamos en el parque se puse a gritar a viva voz a todo los hombres que andaban sólo si querías salir conmigo?- si eso lo mejoró ya que le saco una tierna risita a Jasper.

Cuando al fin termine esa pequeña conversación de desahogo por mi parte levante mi vista para ver si alguno de los chicos seguía allí pero sólo quedaba Alice y con toda su cara empapada de lágrimas, eso hizo que mi corazón se encogiera, y Jasper lo notó porque se volteó del mismo modo… más lágrimas cayeron de su rostro.

-Bella… debo… debo ir…- me dijo Jasper totalmente absorto

-Ves Jazz ella te necesita- le dije tocando su hombro. Y así lo hizo se fue, se fue por ella, y con un suspiro de resinación entré nuevamente a mi departamento.

Estaba totalmente agotada tanto física como emocionalmente, ya mi cuerpo no daba para más… Sabía que ya había pasado el trago mayor, pero aun así tenía la espinita clavada en mí que me decía que esto no había acabado por completo, que sólo era el principio.

Ayudé a mi niña a bañarse y vestirse para luego acostarla a dormir, yo también quería hacer lo mismo, pero sabía que no lo lograría, que no podría conciliar el sueño, pero lo intentaría.

Desperté a las 6:00 de la mañana verdaderamente muy agotada, apenas y había podido dormir… recuerdo que eran como las 3:25 cuando al fin pude cerrar mis ojos… pero que más podría hacer, hoy era un nuevo día.

Comencé con la misma rutina de siempre, y en poco tiempo estuvimos listas Lizzie y yo para llevarla a la guardería, sabía muy bien que esta vez Edward no nos llevaría, pronto tendría que hablar con él para aclarar las cosas. Llegue al estacionamiento y efectivamente ni mi auto ni Edward creo que hoy toca taxi.

-Mami ¿Cuándo veremos a…- hay no va a preguntar por Jasper –Edward?… lo extraño mucho- ¿Qué?- recién ayer le presento su padre y hoy solo pregunta por Edward.

-No lo sé pequeña…- tenía que preguntarle… - ¿Cómo te sentiste ayer… con la… llegada de… tu papá?- dije con algo de dificulta.

-Bien mami, al fin regreso y lo conozco, pero aún me sigue pareciendo un desconocido quiero jugar con él a muchas cosas y al fin conocerlo bien… ¿está bien eso mami?- mi niña, madurita e inteligente.

-Muy bien pequeña, muy bien… Y ¿qué hay de Edward?- pregunte realmente nerviosa y no comprendía por qué… me sentía como una adolescente hablándole a mis padres de mi primera cita o de cuando le presenté a mi primer novio.

-Él es súper mami, se porta muy bien conmigo, me quiere, juega conmigo- y mi niña seguí enumerando con sus dedos todo lo que hacía con Edward –Y tú le gustas mucho… él también me gusta como tu novio mami- eso me devolvió a la realidad y okey se sintió como un raquetazo en la cara, ósea, mi hija dándome permiso para tener novio…

-Vamos preciosa o llegaremos tarde- trate de zafarme de la conversación exitosamente, porque de allí al preescolar los únicos temas de conversación fueron la guardería y la deliciosa tarta de fresa que le había preparado de merienda.

**·**

**·**

-Así que tú eres la cenicienta por la que los príncipes y duendes pelean- Okey eso me tomó por sorpresa, se trataba de Emmett, quien se encontraba en la entrada del pasillo que daba a mi departamento.

-He… si soy yo… creo- respondí con algo de duda, no sabía a qué se refería, o más bien, no quería creer a lo que se refería. –No comprendo a que te refieres ¿acaso he causado alguna pelea?- pregunté de verdad mortificada y en mi mente se hizo presente la imagen de Edward…

-La verdad si, Alice está muy triste y disgustada con Jasper, han peleado y ella se ha ido de la casa y ni hablar de Rosalie, prácticamente quiere matar a Jasper- claro seguramente por haberme apoyado, nunca le caí bien a ella… Esperen ¿Qué?

-¿Acaso viniste aquí a acusarme de algo?- pregunte ya furiosa.

-YOOOO…. Claro que no sólo quería conocerte con mis propio yo, después de todo tienes al reprimido de mi hermano hecho bolas por ti, y bueno se dio todo este problema, pero ya pasará… después de todo Alice y Jasper son como uña y mugre, no van a poder estar mucho tiempo separados y Rosalie, bueno ella te apoya…-

-Espera ¿Qué Rosalie me apoya?- imposible –Pero si ella me odia… siempre me ha odiado-

-Bueno yo no sé si de verdad te odiaba antes o no… aunque lo dudo mi Rose es la persona más sexy y dulce que conozco…- _como se no que no socializas con más gente_ - Lo que si te puedo decir es que ella ahora no te odia, te apoya con tu niña y te da la razón, aunque claro, antes quería descuartizarte y pensaba que solo hacía esto por dinero… pero luego se puso a averiguar sobre ti… y bueno escuchamos tu conversación en el pasillo y te dio la razón a ti-

Eso sí era nuevo Rosalie ayudándome y apoyándome… Que era lo que de verdad estaba pasando para que Rosalie quisiera tomar esta decisión cuando ni siquiera bien me ha caído…

-¿Qué es lo que de verdad está pasando Emmett?- le dije en tono autoritario… eso de verdad lo puso nervioso

-He…eee… yo… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- con que queriendo cambiar de tema he…

-Me lo dijeron tus hermanos- dije en tono dulce y eso lo hizo ponerse más nervioso –Sabes que intentas cambiarme de tema pero no lo lograrás ¿verdad?- seguía diciendo de manera dulce –Así- que- dime- que- está- pasando- lo vi tragar grueso para luego suspirar profundamente.

-Creo que mejor me ofreces una buena taza de café y muchas galletas porque esta conversación es bastante larga- sonreí mucho y le señalé mi puerta alentándolo a pasar.

-Claro Emmett preparé una deliciosa tarta-

Ahora si sabría qué era lo que verdaderamente sucedía… y por sobre todo esto respondería mis dudas respecto a lo que estaría viviendo Edward con respecto a mí a Jasper y a mi niña.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Okey nenas otro capítulo y se destapó la olla recibo review a cambio del próximo capítulo…**

**Pregunta del capítulo: ¿Qué creen ustedes que piensa Edward de esto? ¿Qué decisión creen ustedes que tomará Edward? ¿Se alejará? ¿Luchará por su chica?... **

**¿Alguien quiere el capitulo desde el punto de vista de mi Edward?**


	8. Chapter 8: Haciendo lo correcto

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. M. la historia es mía!**

* * *

**Summary:**** Bella y Jasper cometieron errores en el pasado dando paso a una pequeña he inocente niña, sin saberlo ¿Qué pasará cuando Jasper en un viaje de estudios consiga a su gran amor, trayendo consigo también al de Bella? ¿Qué pasará con la relación de él cuando descubra a esta pequeña?**

**Y por sobre todo ¿Qué pasará con Edward cuándo se entere de que esa pequeñita que le ha robado el corazón es hija de su ahora mejor amigo, con la mujer que empieza a amar?**

**¿Seguirá siendo lo mismo?...**

**Capítulo 8: Haciendo las cosas con el corazón.**

**POV Bella**

**FLASH BACK**

_-Creo que se van a dar un tiempo o algo así- me dijo él algo cabizbajo dándole otro sorbo al chocolate –pero yo estoy más que seguro de que no van a durar mucho separados, como ya te había dicho son como uña y mugre- eso me dolía, principalmente porque yo había sido la causante de eso._

_-¿Pero eso es definitivo?- pregunte yo casi susurrando _

_-No… creo que todavía no lo han planteado a viva voz, pero es algo obvio, digo no, por la forma de mirarse y por sobretodo porque Alice aún no acepta lo que pasa… esta cegada porque cree que va a perder a Jasper por tu causa, y no se da cuenta de que lo está alejando ella misma- me dijo bastante triste._

_-Todo por mi culpa ¿no?... no quería causar nada de esto, pero no puedo hacer nada… todo está fuera de mi alcance y de mis posibilidades… mi pequeña necesita a su padre… yo debo dárselo…- quería que entendiera mi punto de vista._

_-Lo sé, ahora solo toca esperar a que las aguas se calmen, para ver si las cosas volverán a ser como antes- y eso era algo en lo que precisamente no confiaba, nada nunca volvería a ser como antes, nada es como antes, mejor o peor pero no como antes._

_-¿Crees que pueda hacer algo para mejorar la situación?- _

_-No, mejor deja las cosas así, para que como ya te dije las aguas se calmen… sabes me duele mucho ver a mi pioja en esa situación, después de todo es mi hermanita adorada- me dijo muy sentimental._

_-Lo siento- fue lo todo lo que pude decir._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Al final de la conversación me puse a analizar lo que me dijo él y en definitivamente me sorprendió que una persona como Emmett, aniñado y algo juguetón pudiese mantener aquella conversación… definitivamente debo ver más allá de lo que me muestran o mejor dicho la otra cara de la moneda.

Por otra parte mi libro iba mejorando, definitivamente me sentía muy deprimida por la situación y como apenas estoy empezando a escribir el flash back de la muerte de John estaba quedando increíble, con mucho sentimiento y definitivamente muy real. Ese iba a ser mi nuevo orgullo artístico.

Otra cosa que estoy realmente lamentando es mi distanciamiento con Edward… de verdad lo extraño… y mucho, y que decir de mi bebé, no hay momento en que no pregunte por él, definitivamente nuestras vidas son cada vez más tristes sin él.

Y por más que he intentado hablar con él… bueno sólo puedo decir, que todo ha sido nulo… no contesta mis llamadas ni mis mensajes… y las dos veces que nos hemos topado en estos tres días, sólo se dedicó a ignorarme… y sufrí por ello.

Jasper… con él las cosas iban un poco raras, sólo habíamos conversado de la niña y solo fueron dos veces, y pareciese que él también tratara de ignorarme lo más que se le permitía, creía saber por dónde iba la cosa y no permitiría que pasara a mayores, mi niña no se quedaría sin padre otra vez.

La única respuesta que tenía a este planteamiento era muy sencilla… Alice, todavía no logro sacarme de mi mente aquella imagen de ella en el pasillo con su rostro hecho un mar de lágrimas… sabía que estaba sufriendo con esta situación, y también sabía que Jasper tal vez por amor a ella se alejara nuevamente de nosotras para no hacerla sufrir, esa era una espinita que tenía rondando en mi mente desde hace rato.

Eso no lo permitiría, no de nuevo, tendría que buscarlo y hablar con él para dejar las cosas en claro.

Por lo pronto debía de terminar de hacer las compras y aprovechar que Lizzie estaba en la guardería para ocuparme de ello, hace rato que me había quedado sin suministros en mi nevera y debía de mejorar eso lo antes posible, no tenía ninguna intención de que mi niña y yo pasáramos hambre, y ahora la cosa se complicaba de verdad, porque Edward se había llevado mi carro a una mecánica que desconocía por completo y como no había hablado con el definitivamente me tocaba taxi.

Baje con bastante mal humor, otra vez me había cobrado de más y todo por llevar exceso de equipaje, por Dios ni que estuviéramos en un aeropuerto ¡jodanse todos! Entre al edificio prácticamente tropezando con mis propios pies, ¡por Dios eran cinco bolsas grandes! Como hacer con esto.

Para colmo al entrar me doy cuenta de que en plena entrada están Rosalie y Emmett besándose… me entro una envidia… y mucha maldad...

-EMMETT- ja, ja, ja, soy perversa porque inmediatamente se separaron como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo.

-Dios ¿QUÉ?- respondió de muy mal humor, ¡ja! A mí nadie me corta la nota*.

-VAS Y LE PREGUNTAS A TU HERMANO CUÁNDO ME PIENSA DEVOLVER MI CARRO PORQUE YA ESTOY CANSADA DE ANDAR EN TAXI, COMO SI COBRARAN MUY BARATO Y POR SOBRETODO COMO SI YO FUESE A PAGAR EL DINERAL APARTE QUE ME COBRAN POR TRANPORTAR LAS BOLSAS TAMBIÉN. - le dije verdaderamente arrecha*

-¿Y yo que culpa tengo?- preguntó él haciéndose el pendejo

-Me vale mierda la culpa que tengas tu- le dije con voz amenazadora y apuntándolo con mi dedo –Yo quiero mi auto y lo quiero para ayer- con respecto a eso se me ocurrió un plan fantástico, sin Emmett le decía lo enojada que estaba Edward tendría que venir a dar la cara, esa era la oportunidad perfecta… para lanzármele encima y darle el mejor beso de mi vida y… llegar a algo más, para no decir violármelo… bueno y que quieren que diga, después de todo si se va a alejar de mí, tengo que obtener algo grandioso de él.

Camine distraídamente por el pasillo hacía el ascensor hasta que me tropecé con nada y terminé en el piso con todas mis compras regadas en el piso…

-Ja, ja, ja, ja ¡CUIDADO PITUFA! Ja, ja, ja- imbécil.

-CLARO COMO TENGO QUE CARGAR TODO ESTO YO SÓLA PORQUE NO EXISTEN LOS CABALLEROS- dije en voz alto y capto la indirecta porque dejó de reírse repentinamente.

-Auch osita ¿por qué me pegas?- bien hecho –ta bien- ¿qué está bien? –Vamos a ayudar a la pitufa- dijo agachándose para ayudarme a recoger las cosas, y logrando recoger la mayoría de ellas.

Lo miré de mala manera al notar que todavía tenía esa sonrisita burlona en el rostro y al darse cuenta lo único que hizo fue soltar una muy mal disimulada carcajada.

-Idiota- dije escupiendo las palabras.

-No te enojes pitufina solo se me hizo muy pero muy gracioso que te hayas tropezado con… nada- y a continuación soltó otra carcajada.

-Si serás idiota, me tropecé con mis propios pies, con tantas bolsas no podía verlos-

-Sí, sí, lo que digas, te ayudo con esto, no queremos que la mini pitufa se quede sin madre- ¿mini pitufa? Hui tarado

-Mi niña no es una mini pitufa- él solo me miró con una ceja levantada – Y gracias por lo menos te preocupas por mi niña-

**·**

**·**

-Pitufina ¿no tendrás por ahí otra rebanada de ese delicioso pastel que me diste la otra vez?- ¡ja! Se burla de mí y pretende que le dé pastel.

-No ya se acabó- dije con simpleza –Por cierto quiero que le digas a tu hermano lo de mi auto- y cuando volteé para encararlo ya no estaba, pero en cambio se escuchaban algunos ruidos en la cocina… no se atrevería…

Si se atrevió… el muy condenado estaba en mi cocina con la cabeza dentro de la nevera hurgando, y los ruidito provenían de Chiripas que se encontraba mordiendo el pantalón de Emmett, definitivo hoy amo a ese perro.

-TÚ ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?-

-Auch- ja, el muy imbécil se pegó en la cabezota por salido*. -Me dijiste que no tenías y aquí hay bastante- me dijo poniendo cara de niño triste al que le niegan un dulce.

-Emmett- dije con vocecita tierna – tú me preguntaste por el pastel de la otra vez, ese ya se me acabó ahora tengo este- dije utilizando la misma vocecita… claro hasta que vi que iba a meter sus sucios dedos en MI PASTEL –Hey dame acá- dije quitándole el plato de sus manos

-Pero… pero dame un poquito- saco su labio inferior un poco y puso grandes ojos aguados tratando de debilitarme y manipularme

-Para tu información soy inmune a los pucheros desde que tengo una hija… - dije señalándolo, pero luego reflexioné y por supuesto mi foco se prendió… eso podría funcionar -¿Quieres un buen trozo de pastel?- él asintió enérgico

-Espera que tengo que hacer- le sonreí andinamente

-Sólo tienes que decirle a Edward que me devuelva mi auto- le dije simulando simpleza.

-¿Con que fin?- me dijo alzando una ceja… Aquí vamos

**·**

**·**

-Buenas noche mi nena, sueña bonito- le dije a mi pequeña dándole un tierno besito en su mejilla… luego de eso me paré en una esquina a observarla hasta que me di cuenta de que ya se encontraba dormidita.

Lentamente salí de su habitación para ir a la mía, tomé una ducha rápida y me propuse a poner una muy cómoda pijama, pero claro como no he lavado nada con todo este problema no tenía nada limpio, en conclusión nada que ponerme… bueno… solo la lencería que me envía mi madre, o que me enviaba para que se la enseñara a algún pretendiente… no es como si alguien me fuese a ver con eso.

Ya que, agarré la menos provocativa que tenía… como si eso fuese posible todas eran iguales, claro, de distintos colores y formas… ash, ya estoy tarada a causa del sueño…

-Bueno después de todo no me queda tan mal- dije mirándome todo mis ángulos en el espejo de cuerpo completo, claro, ya tenía la lencería puesta. Y podría jurar que hasta me veía sexy. Me acosté en mi camita dispuesta a encontrarme con Morfeo, estaba tan cansada…muy cansada… muy pero muy cansada…

Tin, Ton, Tin, Ton

-JODER a quién mierda se le ocurre visitar a esta hora- estaba muy dispuesta a dejar allí a quien sea que estuviese tocando, pero luego me acordé de Lizzie –La van a despertar- Me paré como rayo a abrir esa puerta –Joder ya, ya estoy aquí- abrí esa puerta y jamás me imaginé encontrarme a Edward allí parado mirándome fijamente.

Se veía desarreglado, y tenía un ligero aroma de alcohol, bueno era bastante fuerte… además de eso note sus grandes ojeras y aquella sombra de oscuridad en sus ojos… sentí que mi corazón se encogía… mi amor **(N/A ESTE MI AMOR VA DIRIGIDO A EDWARD COMO APODO DE CARIÑO)**…

Y antes de que pudiese completar mi pensamiento él ya tenía su boca sobre la mía, su mano en mi trasero, y la otra en mi cuello… yo por mi parte, después de aceptar de buena manera ese beso, enredé mis manos en su cabello, siguiéndole el ritmo.

Estaba totalmente poseída por la lujuria del momento, todo lo que había allí era una gran a apasionada guerra por quitarle el aliento al otro, y de último que fui consiente, fue de Edward empujándome hacia dentro y el gran portazo que se escuchó, luego de eso me dejé llevar.

No quería que este momento terminara jamás, sólo quería mantenerlo así junto a mí… por siempre. Por otro lado él tenía completamente dominada mi boca… y Dios no me quejaba de nada.

Sentí como me dejaba caer en algo duro, y Dios su cuerpo sobre el mío, cubriéndolo por completo, seguí besándolo hasta que aliento nos faltó pero aun así quería más, mucho más extendí mi cuello para él y comenzó a devorarlo por completo, bajó hacía mis hombros y luego mis pechos, mi conciencia volvió, cuando lo sentí jalar mi lencería y luego nuestros cuerpos cayendo hacía el suelo.

-Mierda- dijo verdaderamente furioso, tratando de incorporarse, pero estaba muy tomado o bastante mareado, para el caso. Y en ese momento decidí hacer algo estúpido para los ojos de cualquier chica hormonal… no quería aprovecharme de él en ese momento de ebriedad… eché la pasión a un lado para dar paso a la razón.

-Edward déjame ayudarte amor- le dije mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse, cosa nada sencilla si tomamos en cuenta su estatura y peso, cuando ya pude mantenerlo de pie pasé uno de sus brazos por mis hombros para obtener un apoyo y ayudarme a trasladarlo, pero él entendió _otra cosa_ porque inmediatamente tomó mi nuca y estampó sus labios con los míos… -Edward compórtate- le dije cuando al fin separó sus labios de los míos, no es que me quejara pero estaba haciendo muy difícil mi tarea de no aprovecharme de él.

Después de muchos besos robados, algunos regaños de mi parte, su camisa en alguna parte de la sala, su pantalón desabrochado y mi baby doll en el suelo, logramos llegar a mi habitación, y mi intención era recostarlo en la para que pudiera dormir el resto de la noche, pero él me lo estaba haciendo muy difícil.

-Edward compórtate… no te quites los pantalones- Oh Dios no me hizo caso.

-Ummm ¿me los pensabas quitar tú? Lo siento muñeca- Oh Dios estaba excitado y mucho… _Bella no pienses en eso y concéntrate_ me regañé mentalmente. Y así debía ser lo tire en la cama pero como _cosa rara _lo entendió mal y me halo con él para comenzar a besarme otra vez, era tan embriagador…

Sentí sus manos recorriendo toda mi espalda… eran tan suaves… hasta que llegaron al broche de mi sostén _trac _y una liberación en mis pechos, tan deliciosa… Ummm sus manos en mis pechos masajeándolos arriba, abajo… Oh Dios ¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO?

-Edward amor detente… esto está mal- y en cuanto mencioné estas palabras se detuvo abruptamente –Corazón lo siento pero debemos parar- _Por favor no me la pongas difícil…_

-Claro SOY UN ESTUPIDO- se gritó así mismo mientras se alejaba de mí con lágrimas en sus ojos, eso me rompió el corazón –Pensé que podrías estar conmigo antes de regresar con él PERO SOY UN IDIOTA SIEMPRE VA SER ÉL ANTES QUE YO- de qué hablaba

-¿Edward de qué estás hablando?, amor mírame- y así lo hizo pero esta vez había dejado escapar varias lágrimas –Amor ¿Qué ocurre? Habla conmigo-

-Por favor Bella no vuelvas con Jasper… quédate conmigo- verlo así tan vulnerable… -quería ser el padre de Lizzie… tu amor… pero ese puesto siempre lo tuvo él y me odio, me odio porque él fue el primero en tú vida… y el único… amor no vuelvas con él…- verlo tan desesperado tan… Dios era como un niño

-Mi amor Edward, escúchame… Yo no voy a volver con Jasper, él es sólo el padre de Lizzie y… y yo… te quiero a ti… no voy a volver con Jasper- le dije mientras nos acostábamos y lo atraía a mi pecho.

Empecé a acariciar su hermoso cabello, sentía como se relajaba con cada caricia…

-No regreses con él Bella… Yo te amo- dijo en un último suspiro mientras se dejaba llevar por Morfeo… Tenía mis ojos llenos de lágrimas… él me amaba… yo creía sentir lo mismo… Con ese último pensamiento me dejé llevar también, en un sueño profundo…

**CONTINURÁ…**

* * *

**Nadie me corta la nota: quiere decir algo así como "nadie me deja en ridículo" **

**Arrecha: ****en Venezuela es una forma de decir… tantas cosas como "ella si es brava" o "ella si es viva" y en este caso quiere decir enojada…**

**Salido: es como por decir muy curioso… me mete en todo hasta en donde no lo llaman.**

**Pregunta del capítulo: ¿Creen ustedes que Alice piense igual que Edward? ¿Lo manifestará de alguna forma? Dejen sus review **

**Perdón, perdón perdón por no actualizar... aqui tienen su nuevo capitulo!**


End file.
